Bloody Love
by UKELICIOUS
Summary: Her sis turned her back on her...and she became the best assassin in the Kamisori no Ha...thanks to help from her best friend...YoukoOC HieiOC EDIT: This story is unbelievably old-please keep that in mind
1. Ch 1: Wolf and Dog Meet Again

_**Bloody Love**_

_**Introduction(characters)**_

_**Kitty Taisho (me): 19 years old, 5'9", gray eyes, long waist-length black hair, small black wolf ears on her head, and a black wolf tail**_

_**Evee Osaka: 20 yrs old, 5'9", blue eyes, long shoulder-length black hair with one blue streak in it, **_

_**Hiei: 20 years old, 5'4", crimson eyes, black hair**_

_**Youko Kurama: 20 (300 years old), 7', gold/hazel eyes, silver hair, large silver fox ears, and a silver tail**_

_**Ch 1: Wolf and Dog Meet Again**_

The waterfall loomed high and the water roared loudly. The water was freezing as I sat on a rock underneath the waterfall, the water beating down on my shoulders. I only had on my white yukata, which I used for when I meditated under waterfalls.

The white yukata always clung to my wet skin and it was see-through as well. But I didn't care. This was what I needed to do for my training. Beat feeling uncomfortable in see-through clothes, beat the ice-cold feel of the water, and master all my powers, especially the four elements.

I had already mastered water and air, I only needed to master fire and earth now.

I opened my eyes and jumped off the rock swiftly, landing on the shore of the river gracefully. I removed my yukata and put on my normal clothes again.

My normal clothes were red and black. A black sleeveless shirt with red blood-dripping claw marks on the front and back, and black pants with the same red blood-dripping claw marks on them. I also wore black fingerless gloves on my hands. I had two katanas, which I was now fastening on.

They were razor-sharp and deadly in my hands. I had not lost a battle with anyone up till now, and it was thanks to my katanas and claws that I had not. This did not mean I relied on them solely to win a fight, no, I had many other powers and strengths.

I was a skilled fighter, and if I ever lost my katanas and my claws were rendered useless, then that's when I'd start fighting barehanded. I could stop a blade, no matter how sharp with my hands, although I only cut myself slightly.

I had been trained efficiently by my master named Yakedo. He taught me and my older sister, Evee, everything he knew. He taught us in the art of the ninja.

He told us he was once the best ninja-assassin in the Kamisori no Ha, but he quit after his 40th mission to kill. He retired and helped those in need now, which was how he came upon us.

Both me and my sister were wounded severely from a fight with a huge bear demon. We were only 6 and 7 at the time, so we didn't know how to fight yet. He took us in and took care of us. We persuaded him to teach us everything he knew, and in the end, he did. We were 15 and 16 when we left his home to seek our own lives. He had been the closest thing to a father we had ever had.

My sister and I worked together for a while, and then we entered the assassin jobs. My sister was taken in immediately, leaving me behind, and I took longer to be taken in. Eventually, they let me in, although I had put some conditions that they had to agree to.

Condition #1: I was to be allowed to travel, yet still available for any job.

Condition #2: They had to let me be alone on the jobs, no having a partner.

And Condition #3: If I ever failed a mission, they'd give me one last chance, before they threw me out.

They reluctantly agreed to these, seeing that I was stronger than my older sister and needed someone like me. So, I was accepted into the Kamisori no Ha, the Razorblades. My sister had been accepted into a different group, the Ryuu group, the Kamisori no Ha's sworn enemies.

I never saw my sister again after that, but rumor has it that she's been thrown out of the Ryuu group, and is seeking revenge on them.

I gripped my katana tighter and moved on.

"Hey Kitty!" said a voice from above.

I looked up, and saw Taifu, another member of the Kamisori no Ha. He had bright, sparkling blue eyes, his hair was blue, and he wore nothing but blue, except when he had a mission.

He was smiling and jumped down from the tree he had been on, landing in front of me. I asked, "Does the Kamisori no Ha need me now?"

He smiled again. "Yep. They sent me to tell you. Come on, let's get going!" he said in his strangely happy voice.

I sighed and followed him, using magic to send my yukata away, until I needed it again. Taifu was zigzagging back and forth, stopping occasionally to let me catch up. No one knew his real name, but everybody called him Taifu.

I was the best in the Kamisori no Ha, which was why they gave me the difficult assignments all the time. Everyone called me Kagemusha (shadow warrior) because of how fast and silent I could move. None of the Kamisori no Ha used my real name, except for Taifu and Hana. And my once best friend, who quit the Kamisori no Ha, Hiei.

Hana was the only other girl besides me in the Kamisori no Ha, though she and I were not as close as you'd think. Taifu was the only one who talked to me directly, everyone else avoided me most of the time.

Taifu finally announced that we were near the new camp that the Kamisori no Ha had made. He pulled back some tree branches and let me pass first before he led me to the chief's tent.

He went inside and said, "Chief, Kitty is here to get her new mission, as you commanded."

He bowed and went back out as the chief nodded. I went in, and stepped in front of the chief's desk.

He smiled and said, "Ah, it's nice to see you again Kagemusha. We have your new assignment. You have to kill someone."

I rolled my eyes. "I always do sir. Is that not my job?" I asked coldly.

He resisted the urge to yell at me, knowing it would not affect me anyways, and said, "Yes, it is your job. Now, the name of the girl you must kill is-"

I interrupted. "It's a girl this time?" I asked.

He nodded. "A girl. She's been troubling us to join but when we refused she began pulling tricks on the Kamisori no Ha members. Two have died. Hana, and Keiteki. You have to stop her, or kill her, before she hurts or kills any more of us."

I nodded. "Her name? Her location?"

He sighed. "Her name is Evee Osaka. She is in the forest, hiding."

My insides had gone cold at the name of my sister. My heart seemed to have stopped.

'_Evee?…You're alive…..?'_ I thought.

I forced my tears back. I would not cry in front of my chief. Assassins do not cry.

I nodded and said, my voice back to its cold nature, "Understood sir."

I turned and went out of the tent, and walked out of the campsite, ignoring Taifu as he tried to ask me what my new mission was.

I went into the forest, and jumped into a tall tree. I climbed up onto the tallest, sturdiest branch, which was above all the rest of the trees, and stood there, one hand resting on the tree trunk, surveying my surroundings. I looked around, then lifted my head and let out a loud, long, mournful howl.

_**Elsewhere**_

Evee looked up, hearing the howl. Her clothes were black and blue, only she wore a black cape with a blue sign on the back and the claw marks were blue.

Her insides turned cold, her breathing became labored, and her eyes widened.

'_There's only one person I've ever known that howls….Its…it's Kitty….my little sister…..she's alive….but how?…' _she thought as she stood up from sitting on the floor. She climbed up the tallest tree she could find and looked around, trying to pinpoint where the howl was. She noticed a small figure on the tallest tree and instantly knew who it was.

She jumped swiftly to the next tree, landing on the branch, and hurriedly ran/jumped her way through the tree branches towards the howl, and her sister.

_**Back With Me**_

I howled for about three full minutes before I finally lowered my head. Tears were glistening in my eyes and I furiously wiped them away.

I heard a rustle below and looked down. There stood my sister, looking up at me from the ground.

I jumped straight down, landing gracefully in front of her. She stared at me.

"You're alive Kitty…" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

I stared back at her, but I held my tears back. I would not cry, assassins do not cry.

I unsheathed my katana and said coldly, "You've been troubling the Kamisori no Ha. Either stop or die."

Her eyes widened. I was threatening to kill her? _Her!_ It wasn't possible…

She rubbed her eyes and unsheathed her own katana. I followed her movements, unsure whether she was going to fight me, or kill herself.

She smiled weakly at me and said, "I'm sorry Kitty…I wanted to be with you in the Kamisori no Ha…but they refused me…So instead I went to the Ryuu. They took me in…But threw me out…I returned for another chance but they wouldn't let me in…I lost control and killed two of your members…I'm very sorry…You're right…I have to stop….or die….and I know I won't be able to stop…my rage cannot be contained…"

I still stood with my katana raised and said in the same cold voice, "Then take your rage out on me. Then you'll stop…Go ahead…Attack me…Bring out your rage and attack!"

She shook her head, tears coming into her eyes again. "I can't attack you! You're my own flesh and blood!" she yelled.

I smirked. "You can attack me….You just don't want to…There's a difference between can't do it and don't want to do it…Look it up in the dictionary." I said mockingly.

Her tears of sadness, became tears of anger, her katana was shaking in her hands.

I asked, "What's wrong _sister dear_? Afraid to hurt me? Ha, you've hurt me worse than any wound I've ever, and will ever, have, and that's saying something."

She lunged forward at me, her katana raised. She swung it down on me, and I blocked it with my own katana. There were sparks from the two swords before I pushed her off, and darted forward, slashing her shoulder.

She gave a cry in pain and grabbed her shoulder. She looked at me then lunged forward again. This time, she swung her sword at my feet. I raised my left foot and swiftly brought it down on her sword with such force, that I broke it in two.

Evee gasped and fell onto her knees. She raised her head up as I placed my katana to her throat, my eyes cold and emotionless.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she stared into my eyes. She said, "Kitty… go on… I deserve to die…I left you all alone…I only cared about myself…Go on! Kill me! Get it over with! If I can't have your forgiveness, then there's no reason for me to live anymore!"

I stared at her then lowered my sword. I sheathed it and turned away from her. "There is a reason for you to live Evee. The reason is to gain my forgiveness. Not just ask for it. Another reason is to find your true love. There's someone always out there for you. You just have to look hard enough. Me…well…I don't think there's someone for me, who would love a cold-hearted assassin? No one that's who." I said without looking at her.

Then I teleported away from her, leaving her there to think.

I teleported to my campsite and went straight to the chief's tent. I looked at him and said, "Evee won't bother the Kamisori no Ha any longer. I must be on my way now sir."

The chief looked at me surprised and said, "You've finished this quickly? You're not covered in blood! You didn't kill her!"

I looked at him coldly. "No, you said either stop her or kill her, I stopped her. So there was no need to kill her sir. Good day to you sir." and with that I turned and teleported away.

I teleported to a path leading to a village. I sighed and walked down the path, unaware that I was soon to get another big surprise.

**_End Chapter_**

**_Nex Chapter: Fire Meets Dog_**

**_So, how'd ya'll like my new Yu-Yu-Hakusho stry? Bad? Good? Dreadful? Horrible_**


	2. Ch 2: Fire Meets Dog

_**Yo! Kit here, i must say, i was very impressed with me reviews that i got! And i finally got my charger! yay! I can update this again! I've typed up to chapter 6! Haha! It's gonna get good! Uh-huh! Anyways, here ya go my faithful reviewers! blows a kiss I love u all!**_

_I looked at him coldly. "No, you said either stop her or kill her, I stopped her. So there was no need to kill her sir. Good day to you sir." and with that I turned and teleported away._

_I teleported to a path leading to a village. I sighed and walked down the path, unaware that I was soon to get another big surprise._

_**Ch 2: Fire Meets Dog**_

Evee was sitting by the river, her shoulder bandaged. She was staring miserably into the water.

'_She said I have to earn her forgiveness….how am I supposed to earn it? Obviously small gifts like flowers and chocolates don't mean anything to her anymore….Whatever happened to my old cheerful little sister, that even one flower would make her smile and happy? She isn't the sweet little girl she used to be…What have I done?…I did this to her….She told me she didn't want to go into the assassin job…but I made her go on with me…and we got separated…after I promised we'd be together no matter what….It **is** all my fault…..'_ she thought sadly.

Her eyes began filling with tears, obscuring her vision, and they trickled down her face, landing on her broken katana. She sobbed quietly.

"Girls shouldn't be out here all alone. Especially ones with a broken weapon." said a male voice from behind her.

She turned quickly, raising her claws on instinct. There leaning against a tree stood a guy with crimson eyes, black hair, a white band wrapped around his forehead, and he was about 5'4" in height. He was dressed in black, except for the sash that held his pants up, which was white.

Evee asked, "Who are you? What do you want?"

He looked at her coldly and said, "I don't know why I should give you my name, and I don't want anything. I just want to know why you're crying your eyes out in the middle of the forest."

Evee narrowed her eyes at him. "Tell me your name, and I'll tell you why." she said aggressively.

He smirked. "Fine, my name's Hiei."

Evee lowered her hands and said, "I'm Evee Osaka. I was crying my eyes out, as you so rudely pointed out, because I was thinking of what I've done to my once sweet little sister…"

He raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

She looked away. "I made her become an assassin although she never wanted to….I promised her I'd always be with her…then I turned my back to her…"

He said coldly, "I wouldn't be surprised if she hated the very sight of you. You made her become something she didn't want to be, promised to be with her, and then separated yourself from her. She must loathe you with every fiber of her being."

Evee glared angrily at him, tears pouring down her face. "You stay out of my business! You talk like you know how she fucking feels! This is none of your freakin business anyway!" she yelled angrily.

He smirked at her. "Well, I'm making it my business."

"How do you even know who I'm talking about?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"You're talking about Kitty Taisho. She and I were in the same group, the Kamisori no Ha. But I quit it. She and I were, I suppose you can say, close. She considered me her best friend since I was the only one who talked to her. Although, I did more of the listening. I was the first one to speak to her when she joined. She cried when she told me you and her were separated. Over time, she became like me. A cold-hearted assassin. I was the one who taught her some techniques, I was the one who was always there to comfort her when she needed it. After the first month, she no longer cried over insignificant things... She learned to take it all, even the petty insults and yells from the chief. Everyone in the Kamisori no Ha calls her Kagemusha." he said.

Evee whispered, "Shadow warrior…"

He nodded. "They call her that because of how lithe and quiet she is when she does her missions. She and I were the best of the Kamisori no Ha, and more than once it was suggested that we partner up. She refused, she didn't want a partner, then again, neither did I. We are very much alike, you know. Lots of people asked us daily if we were mates, such an absurd idea." he said scowling.

Evee tilted her head. "Were you mates?"

He glared at her. "No. We were never more than friends." he said icily.

Evee looked away from him and asked quietly, "What…what did she say when she talked about me?….that is…if she talked about me…"

Hiei looked at her, contemplating whether to tell her or not. He sighed and said, "At the beginning, there was one thing that helped her through her crucial and very painful training, the hope that one day you'd come and you'd both go traveling once more…And be….happy. That hope was the only thing that kept her going…"

_Hiei's Flashback_

Hiei looked at the girl huddled up against the tree branch and jumped up onto the branch next to her, startling her.

She lifted her head, her face dirt-streaked and tear-stained, and looked at him. "Hiei…I thought I was the only one up right now…" she said softly, gazing at him.

Hiei looked away from her naïve face and looked up at the moon, which was blue. "You should know by now that I am always up at this time of night, and I'm always the first to rise Kit." he said simply.

Kitty's gaze was drawn to the moon as well, as she and him sat on the branch, him with one knee propped up in which his arm was resting, and the other leg hanging below, his other arm supporting him slightly on the branch.

She was sitting on the branch with her legs drawn up to her chest.

She said softly, "Hiei….d-do you think my sister will come for me…?"

He looked at her, slightly alarmed. "I'm not sure…There's a slim chance she might…but it would be best if you had a higher hope to cling to."

Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears, but she would not let them fall. She said softly again, her voice breaking, "I-I d-don't have a-another h-higher hope to c-cling to H-Hiei…"

Tears spilled down her cheeks. Hiei placed a comforting arm around her and let her cry onto his chest.

She pulled away, hastily rubbing her eyes dry. She spoke in the soft way she always did, in that pure, sweet, naïve voice, "Hiei…will….will you help me…?"

He looked at her. "Help you with what?"

She turned her gray eyes to him, suddenly hopeful. "Help me become a great assassin…..like you Hiei….So that one day…maybe…I can search for my sister…and we'd be happy together….like we were…."

He gave her one of his rare smiles and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I will. I'll make sure you're the second greatest assassin in the Kamisori no Ha, after me."

Her face lit up as she smiled.

It was probably the last time he could remember that she smiled like that.

_End of Hiei's Flashback_

Evee looked up at him slowly, her face guilty. She asked once more, "D-did she say…..anything else?…."

He looked at her. "She would talk endlessly for hours on end about you, telling me everything she could remember…That you were the best sister anyone could ever hope for….of course, this was still when she was new…Over time, she stopped talking about you, knowing you would not come to her…So, instead, she dedicated herself to her job…Working tirelessly to become the best, working to the point of near-death once…She became more and more concealed, talking less, and only talking openly with me…Her eyes became steely, and her heart had a steel door shut tight around it. She spoke no more of you after the first two months…" He said, his eyes burning into hers.

Evee was crying silently. She had made her sweet pure sister into a cold-hearted killer. How could she _ever_ make it up to her?

She looked up at Hiei and asked, "W-will you help me Hiei?…"

Hiei's gaze was cold as he asked, "Help you in what exactly?"

Evee stood up and walked slowly towards him. "Help me regain my little sister… regain her forgiveness….and maybe….turn her back into the sweet little girl she once was…Onegai…help me…?"

Hiei stared at her for a moment before he said, "If you really mean it…then I suppose I can help you…"

Evee's tear-stained face lit up as she smiled and on impulse, threw herself onto him, hugging him tightly.

Hiei's eyes widened, unsure of what to do, so, he did nothing but let her hug him until she pulled away.

Evee asked, "What do you think I should do first to gain her forgiveness?"

Hiei looked at her, contemplating. "Well…. she likes wolves…." he said slowly.

Evee straightened up and said, "All right. Tell me what color, and I'll catch it in no time."

Hiei smirked. This was going to be fun to watch. She had no idea how hard it was to catch a wolf…especially a wolf _cub_.

_**Next Chapter: Ch 3: Kagemusha, the small wolf cub**_

**_So, how was that? And dont just tell me "it was good" no, no. Tell me what u really think! Tell me anything! GIve me suggestions! W/E! Just type more than one friggin sentence ppl! Ok, sry, im yelling at my reviewers, thats a no-no! Bad! Bad me! Well, i'll try to review tomorrow or before Tuesday, k? I promise u! I shan't forget! And don't forget to review peeps! Ja ne!_**


	3. Ch 3: Kagemusha, the small wolf cub

_**Yo! I'm updating! Yay! I thought ya'll deserved it! So, here's chapter three! Kagemusha, the small wolf cub! Whoot! **_

_Hiei smirked. This was goingto be fun to watch. She had no idea how hard it was to catch a wolf…especially a wolf cub._

_**Ch 3: Kagemusha, the small wolf cub**_

The wind blew through the trees, fluttering Kitty's hair as she sat on a tree, her katana in her hand, which was held against her chest, as she stared straight ahead, deep in thought.

'_Evee….I'm sorry…But I cannot forgive you for leaving me all alone…three years ago…you promised me you'd be with me….yet you went to the Ryuu…and left me all alone…to deal with the torment of my training….'_ she thought scathingly, her hand gripping her katana tighter.

_Flashback_

Kitty rushed through some woods, apparently running away from something. Her hair had leaves and twigs in it, flying about as she ran.

'_Evee! Evee, where are you?'_ she thought frantically as she dodged an arrow.

She ducked as another arrow flew at her, narrowly missing her head. She raised her hands to the three oncoming ones, which immediately burst into flame and fell to the ground burning.

She turned and ran on, tree branches and bushes seeming to move on their own to clear a path for her, then moving back to their original position.

She saw an opening up ahead and ran faster, avoiding the spears and arrows thrown at her. She burst through the opening, in front of a man with a clipboard in hand, Evee standing next to him.

Evee smiled and ran forward towards her. "Kit! Are you alright?" she asked anxiously, looking Kitty up and down.

Kitty managed a weak smile and said, "I-I'm fine…Evee, where were you? I was looking for you!"

Evee glanced at the man with the clipboard, before she said, "I…I got here early by accident…they wouldn't let me go back in with you…and…sis…I didn't get accepted into the Kamisori no Ha….I got accepted into Ryuu…"

Kitty's face turned pale, she was not in the Kamisori no Ha? Then that meant she…wasn't going to be with her….

The man, named Jin, came towards her, his clipboard in hand. He cleared his throat then said, "Kitty Taisho, your inspection results are in. You are in the Kamisori no Ha. Kindly make your way over to their campsite, they will tell you when and where you are to be given your training, which starts tomorrow. Evee, you should head over to the Ryuu campsite, they are waiting for you."

With that said, he turned heel and disappeared as he walked away.

Kitty was trembling. She was not going to be with her sister.

She turned to Evee to say something, but Evee had already begun walking towards her campsite, her back turned.

She yelled out, "Evee! Wait!" her eyes tearing up.

Evee gave no sign of having heard her, and disappeared into the Ryuu crowd.

Kitty ran after her, but was stopped by two guards, they held her back, not allowing her entrance.

"Evee! Please! Evee! Don't leave me alone! You can't leave me alone! YOU PROMISED WE'D ALWAYS BE TOGETHER!" She yelled after her sister, who was no longer in sight.

The guards threw her backwards, and she landed on her front, tears streaming down her face.

Her only sister…had turned her back on her….

_End Flashback_

Kitty looked up, she remembered who had helped after that. When she was crying, he had appeared behind her, and helped her into the campsite.

"Hiei…"she whispered. "Hiei…you were the only one I knew I could trust…the only one who…who actually cared about me…"

She turned her head upwards, shielding her eyes from the sun.

She jumped down from the tree, her katana in her hand and set off at a brisk walk. She drew her katana, apparently under the impression of training, but something caught her eye, her katana half-way out.

A small pure-black wolf cub was pushed out of the bushes, wearing a red bow around its neck.

She blinked.

'_A wolf cub? I wonder who…'_ she thought, looking around.

_Back With Evee and Hiei (before she saw the wolf cub)_

"Get back here you stupid friggin wolf!" yelled Evee as she lunged at a small pure-black wolf cub.

The cub yelped and dodged her, making her land on her face, and skid slightly on the ground.

Hiei chuckled as he leaned against a tree, his arms folded across his chest, and watching. "I told you it wasn't going to be easy. But you did not believe me." He said while smirking at her as she sat up, wiping the dirt off her face.

Evee snarled at him and said, "You could help you know!"

He shrugged. "I _could_, but I don't want to. There's a difference between could do it and don't want to do it. Look it up in the dictionary." He said smugly.

Evee froze after he finished. Those were nearly the exact words her sister had spoken to her. She stood up slowly and walked away to find the little cub again, her face neutral.

Hiei looked after her, slightly confused. "Was it something I said?" he asked particularly no one.

Evee made her way through some bushes and spotted the little cub she was to get for her sister. She crouched down, and slunk towards it silently, seeing as it had its back turned on her. She raised her hands and grasped it around its middle, making it yelp with surprise.

The little cub struggled for a moment before Evee had it safely in her hands.

She stuck her hand in her pocket and withdrew a blood-red ribbon. She tied it into a bow around the little cub's neck, and tied its hand and feet together, so it wouldn't escape once set down.

Hiei looked up at her as she approached and glanced at the little cub. "So you finally caught her did you?" he said smugly again, a shadow of a smirk on his lips.

She glowered at him and said, "Yes. I finally caught her. Now come on. We have to deliver this to my little sister." She walked off at a quick pace, and Hiei followed begrudgingly.

Evee looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Why are you helping me anyways?" she asked suddenly.

He didn't look at her, his face neutral. "Well…..I don't like seeing her sad…she's kinda grown on me really….she…cared about me….the first person to ever care about me for real….she's like a sister to me, and I can't let her go on like how she is now…this may sound strange…but…I miss her smiles and…most of all….the sound of her laughter….which I have not heard for a really long time…" he said slowly, not looking at her.

Evee stopped and stared at him. He had never seemed like the kind of person who would give a damn about anybody. Yet, he just said he cared about her Kitty, like she was his own sister.

He suddenly seemed to notice he had said something that she should not have heard for his expression turned into a death glare at her.

She smiled at him. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul about what you've just told me Hiei…" she said smiling.

He drew his katana so fast that by the time she noticed he had drawn it, it was at her throat. He growled, "You better not. Or else you won't see the light of day again."

She pushed his katana away from her throat and walked on, as if nothing had happened. He glowered at her before he sheathed his katana and followed after her.

She could smell Kitty's scent getting stronger as they approached where she was.

She came to a halt as she saw her sitting on a tree, the wind fluttering her hair.

She saw her look up, then jump down and start walking towards them at a brisk walk.

Evee hastily hid behind some bushes, pulling Hiei down beside her and waited till Kitty was right in front of them to push the little tied-up-cub out into the open. Hiei then placed a hand on her shoulder and teleported them a short distance away so they could watch what she did.

_Back With Kitty (outside her POV)_

Kitty stared down at the little whimpering tied-up cub. It was trembling from fear, looking up at her with cute little golden eyes.

Her expression remained the same, yet her eyes softened. She knelt down towards it, and took it in her arms, the cub stopped shaking once she brought it up to her chest. She looked around, then checked behind the bushes for some sign of someone who might have left the little cub.

She sighed and kept walking, untying the little cub from the ribbon. That's when she noticed a small note tucked into the little bow of the ribbon.

It read:

_Dear Sister,_

_I hope that this small gift will be my first step to gaining your forgiveness. I was told that you liked pure-black wolf cubs. The little cub's a girl. You should be expecting more little gifts from me, a heads-up for you. I know it'll be a long time till you forgive me entirely…but I'm willing to wait till you do. Remember that no matter what, I'll always love you…and protect you if you ever need it…but from what I've been told…you can take care of yourself rather well….being the best of the Kamisori no Ha and all…_

_With lots of Love,_

_Evee_

Kitty stared at the note. '_Someone told her I like pure-black wolf cubs….but the only one who knows is….Hiei…could he possibly be with her?…'_ she thought as she threw the crumpled note away.

She looked down at the little cub in her arms, she had fallen asleep in her arms. She held her up to her face and whispered, "I'm going to call you….Kagemusha."

_**Next Chapter: Ch 4: Going out with a Bang**_

**_So, how do you think that was? And once more, give me longer reviews, k? Imight update tomorrow, i wanna get all 6 chapters up! So then i can continue writing chapter 7 which, in my opinion, is going to be the best chapter! Or maybe that's chapter 6? Meh, both're good. Anyways, dont forget to review or I won't update tomorrow!_**


	4. Ch 4: Goin Out With A Bang

_**Yeah, yeah, I know. I broke my promise. But, hey, I was 2 laz 2. Can u blame me for that? Well, yeah ya can. Anyways, here's Chapter 4:Going out with a Bang! Enjoy!**_

**_Recap:_**

_She looked down at the little cub in her arms, she had fallen asleep in her arms. She held her up to her face and whispered, "I'm going to call you….Kagemusha."_

_**Ch 4: Going out with a Bang**_

It's been a whole week since Evee's first gift to Kitty, and Evee was desperate to know more of what her sister liked.

She was standing on a branch, looking at Hiei, who was in front of her, looking bored.

"Hiei, you said you'd tell me something else that she likes so I can get it for her! It's been a week!" she whined.

Hiei paid her no mind, and she grew furious. She grabbed him by his shirt front and said, "Are you listening to me Shorty?"

Hiei glared at her, and wrenched away from her grasp, making her land on the ground. "I know what I said. And I will tell you. But there must be a period of wait for her, that's why I have not told you anything for this week. But it is time once again, that I tell you another thing she likes…" he said, with his back to her, jumping down to the ground swiftly.

Evee turned him around to face her and asked, "What? Tell me."

He looked at her for a moment and said, "Fire."

She stared at him incredulously for a moment. "Fire?" she repeated softly.

He nodded. "Fire," he confirmed.

"But how the heck am I supposed to give her fire? Rub two sticks together and leave it for her to find?" she yelled, angry now.

He smirked at her. "Fire, as in fireworks. Baka." he said.

"Oh," she said flushing. "But where am I going to get fireworks?"

He looked at her. "Well….I could help you with that." he said, giving a smirk and walking off.

_A while Later_

Hiei came walking back through the trees, in his arms a box of fireworks. Evee jumped up, and ran to him.

"Hiei! Wow! This is so great! Thank you! How'd you get them?" she asked excitedly, taking the box from him carefully and placing it on the ground, looking through it.

Hiei leaned against a tree. "I had a five-fingered discount." he said simply.

Evee froze. Then she shrugged. "Works for me. Come on, let's get to where she is, then later set them off." she said, hauling them up onto her shoulders.

Hiei smirked and followed her slowly. He found himself staring at her, as though mesmerized, and quickly looked away. What was wrong with him?

Evee stopped, sighting her sister again. She was walking towards a large hill in the middle of a meadow, the little wolf cub following after her.

She smiled. This was the perfect spot for the fireworks to go off!

She turned to Hiei, who was right behind her and yelped in surprise.

"Hiei! You scared the crap outta me! Sheesh!" she said quietly, putting a hand to her heart. Hiei merely looked at her emotionlessly.

She set the box down and sat down. "Well, better wait till night then. It's noon. About six hours to go." she said with a sigh.

Hiei jumped into a tree overhead, and sat there, gazing off into the distance.

Kitty looked up at the hill. She used to like coming here with Hiei and just stare up at the stars at night. She gave a _very_ small smile and climbed up, Kagemusha following in her wake. She looked over the top of the trees from the hill, a wondrous view that before left her ecstatic with wonder, yet now only gave her the familiar feeling of loneliness.

She sat down, Kagemusha coming up and sitting in her lap. She looked down at the little wolf cub, who panted and licked her hand.

She rubbed Kagemusha's head gently, looking out towards the trees, deep in thought.

Soon, she realized that the sun was setting already and that Kagemusha was already asleep. She lay back onto her back, looking up at the sky for any signs of stars coming out. Soon, the sky darkened and she saw a small tinkle of light, the unmistakable sign of the first star.

Then she saw something shoot up from the trees, and explode into red light. She sat up, waking Kagemusha.

"I know what that is…It's fireworks!" she muttered to herself. A second light shot up, and burst into blue sparks.

The third one to burst, burst into red sparks in the shape of a heart. The fourth, into a silver wolf head. The fifth, into a yellow dog head.

And on went the little show of lights, until dawn came, and the last firework was thrown.

It burst in the air, a silver heart in the sky, and then fire was thrown into the heart, making it look like an arrow pierced it.

Kitty stared for a minute before standing up, Kagemusha rolling out of her lap. She looked around, trying to identify where the fireworks had come from, but she couldn't make out where the fireworks had come from for some reason.

"Damn," she muttered, then picked up Kagemusha and teleported away.

Evee looked up to the hill. "She's gone!" she said.

Hiei nodded. "Yes, she, like me, can teleport." he confirmed.

Evee looked at him. "You think she liked the fireworks?" she asked.

He looked back at her. "I think so."

She smiled at him. "That trick with the fire arrow piercing the heart was really awesome! I think that was a really great show stopper." she added with a smile.

He turned away from her, to hide his blush. "Hn…" was all he said.

Evee sighed and sat down on the ground, the box of fireworks laying next to her empty. Hiei leaned against a tree again, his arms crossed against his chest.

Kitty looked around. "Hn…This is close to the Kamisori no Ha…I suppose it's good then…" she said, sitting down on the lush grass near the waterfall.

Kagemusha was chasing a butterfly, jumping up and down underneath it. The butterfly landed on the stem of a flower, and Kagemusha crouched down, intent on pouncing on it. She lunged, and the butterfly moved off the stem quickly, making Kagemusha splash into the river.

Kitty looked up at the sound of the splash, and walked towards Kagemusha, who was trying to stay aloft in the water, that was only a couple of feet deep, deep enough for Kagemusha to stand on the bottom of it and the water would only reach up to her chest.

Kitty kneeled down against the bank and looked at Kagemusha. "Kagemusha."

Kagemusha didn't hear her.

"Kagemusha."

No response.

"Kagemusha!" she finally yelled.

Kagemusha stopped flopping around and looked up at her with her cute golden eyes.

Kitty looked back at her and said, "Kagemusha, you're not in too deep. You can stand up."

Kagemusha looked down and stood up. She panted and splashed around in the water, barking and yipping happily.

Kitty watched her play, remembering when she did that when she was little. She wanted to smile, but didn't. Instead, she just kept her face emotionless as she watched her little cub play, her eyes showing the longing she hid inside, longing to be happy once more...

_**Next Chapter: Ch 5: The New Mission**_

**_So, wha d'ya think? How was this one? We're getting close to the part that made me cry! It made ME, the author, CRY! Can u believe that? Well, i aint givin anything away Ya'll havta wait to see which chapter it is! Don't forget to review! Ja ne!_**


	5. Ch 5: The new Mission

**_Well, I'm back once more. Yay. I am sad... oh well. That aint none a ya's beezwax, so here's CH 5!_**

_Kitty watched her play, remembering when she did that when she was little. She wanted to smile, but didn't. Instead, she just kept her face emotionless as she watched her little cub play, her eyes showing the longing she hid inside, longing to be happy once more..._

_**Ch 5: The New Mission**_

"Kitty! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" said the voice of Taifu from behind her.

Kitty looked behind her at him. "Another mission?" she asked.

Taifu smiled and nodded his blue head. "Yep! Chief says you need to keep on top of your game! So, he wants you to…Well, I'll let him tell you!"

Kitty suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and stood up. She turned to Kagemusha and said, "Come on Kagemusha."

Taifu looked at her confused, and his expression became more confused when the little wolf cub ran over to her, shaking itself dry. He then looked at her, and she just shook her head, indicating he shouldn't even ask. He smiled and shrugged.

Kagemusha looked up at Taifu with her cute, little, golden eyes and moved behind Kitty's legs. Kitty looked down at her and picked her up, bringing her up to face her.

"What's wrong Kagemusha? Scared?" she asked gently. Taifu's eyes widened, she had never said anything to anyone with such a gentle tone.

Kagemusha whimpered and nodded her black head. Kitty looked at Taifu and motioned him to come closer. Taifu came closer and stood next to her. Kitty turned back to Kagemusha and lowered her slowly towards Taifu. "Taifu is a friend Kagemusha. A friend. He won't harm you. Won't you Taifu?" she said softly.

Taifu shook his head. "Oh no, I won't harm you little cub. I'm your friend." he said with a smile.

Kagemusha's ears slicked back. Then an amazing thing happened. "He's a scary man Momma! Make him go away! Make the blue man go away!" Kagemusha yelled.

Kitty nearly dropped her in shock. She looked at Taifu and asked, "Did you hear that?"

He shook his head. "Hear what?"

She looked back at Kagemusha and cradled her against her chest. "Nothing. Come one, let's get to the campsite."

Taifu shrugged and smiled, cart wheeling towards the trees. Kitty looked at Kagemusha and followed after him. They reached the camp and Taifu led her to the chief's tent.

She walked inside, holding Kagemusha and asked, "What do you want now?"

The chief looked up at her. "Ah, Kagemusha, you're here. Good. Now, let's see. Ah yes, your new mission." he said, grabbing a small folder behind him.

He opened it and nodded, closing it and handing it to her. "The man, Youko, is a thief. We have been told we would be given a lot of money for his capture or his death. You can choose what you want to do with him."

Kitty opened the folder and read most of the things Youko had stolen. "He's a really good thief. No one has been able to even pursue him for more than three hours! Impressive." she muttered to herself.

She put the folder underneath her arm and said, "So, capture or death. Alright."

Then turned and walked off, teleporting before she reached the door.

The chief shivered. "She scares the crap outta me." he muttered. "I'll be glad when she fails this mission and I can throw her out…" he added with a smirk.

"Holy crap. He's done that? Wow…" said Kitty as she read through Youko's profile. She was sitting in a tree, Kagemusha perched on her shoulder, as if reading too. Little did they both know that they were once again being watched…

Evee looked at her sister in the tree. "She's been given a new assignment. I wonder what it is?" she said to particularly no one. Hiei looked at her from his place against a tree. Then he teleported to where Kitty sat, appearing behind her for the tenth of a second then disappearing.

Kitty felt a familiar presence behind her and turned quickly, but by the time she looked, no one was there. She looked at Kagemusha, who looked back at her and shrugged. She continued reading Youko's profile.

Hiei reappeared in front of Evee. Evee gave a yelp and fell backwards. Hiei quickly put his hand on her mouth, looking towards Kitty to see if she had heard.

Luckily, she hadn't. Evee blushed a light pink, seeing as Hiei was sitting on top of her on the ground.

Hiei sighed and looked down at her. "Her new assignment is to kill a good friend of mine. Youko. I can't let her kill him! But if she doesn't do her job she'll be thrown out of the Kamisori no Ha…like I was…" he muttered to himself, apparently oblivious to their current position.

Evee cleared her throat, in which he looked down at her curiously. He took away his hand and she said, "Would you mind getting off of me?"

Hiei finally noticed their position, then smirked. "No." he said simply.

Evee stared at him. "What?"

"I said no." he said again, making himself more comfortable on top of her by rocking his hips slightly.

"Listen Shorty, I said get the fuck off of me or else I'm-" she stopped in mid-sentence.

Hiei had pressed his lips to hers, intending to shut her up. Her eyes widened.

After a few seconds, he pulled back, smirking.

Evee glared at him and asked, "What the fuck? Why the hell did you kiss me you-" she was stopped again by his lips on hers.

He pulled back again. "I kissed you to shut you up. You're annoying me." he said simply, getting off of her. Evee sat up, staring at him in shock. Then she growled. "Little annoying Shorty…Why do I even have him with me?…oh yeah…he knows the things I need to know…darn…but…on a bright side…at least he's good-looking…sexy too…" she added with a smirk.

Hiei, having heard her, smirked as he leaned against a tree. Then he looked back at Kitty and stopped smirking. She couldn't let her go through with this, she couldn't kill his friend. He had to do something, but he knew she was much stronger than him now.

Kitty closed Youko's profile, having read it all, and jumped down to the ground. "Well, this might be my toughest mission yet…Cool.." she said simply.

Then, she looked at Kagemusha on her shoulder. "Can you really talk?" she asked.

Kagemusha looked at her. "Of course I can. Everyone can. You can hear me because you're a _wolf_ demon. Duh." replied Kagemusha with a roll of her golden eyes.

Kitty stopped walking and stared at her. "Holy crackers…I never knew I could talk to wolves…" she said softly.

Kagemusha nuzzled her cheek and said, "It's alright. We've always tried talking to you, you just never listened."

Kitty continued walking and nodded. Kagemusha looked around and asked, "So, uh, where are we going, exactly?"

Kitty kept her eyes forward as she walked and answered, "To get Youko of course. I have to either capture him, or kill him. According to his profile, wherever you see a whole lot of flowers that might not normally have been there, he's the one who did it and is close by."

Kagemusha nodded. Kitty then glanced at her. "Do you remember who captured you?"

Kagemusha nodded. "Yeah, she was dressed like you except the red parts of your clothes were blue on hers. And there was this guy with her too. He wore all black and his hair was spiked up. Oh yeah, and his eyes were like crimson. Yeah." said Kagemusha.

Kitty stopped again. '_Hiei…you are with my sister…Hiei…I miss you Hiei…I need to see you again…'_ she thought, tears starting to sparkle in her eyes. Kagemusha noticed and asked, "Are you alright Momma?"

Kitty wiped her eyes hastily and said, "Yeah. I'm fine little one." She walked on, and then stopped again, crouching down near a tree.

Kagemusha asked, "What's wrong Momma?"

_**Next Chapter: Ch 6: Meet Youko**_

**_OOooooh! What did ya think of this chappie? Good? Great? Totally suckiish? Better not pick the last 1! anyways, um, I'd like to thank my sis! If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have updated until probably NEXT week. LOL! So thank her in your reviews! See ya in the next chapter! Ja ne!_**


	6. Ch 6: Meet Youko!

**_Hey! I'm back! Yeah I know, I'm a day late, so what? I was out all day yestiday! U can't blame me! Blame me mother and the ppl repainting my room! Ya know how at the end of each chapter I announce the next chapter's name? I'm not doing that this time. It would like sooo totally give away the next chapter! Ok, so here's chapter 6! Enjoy! Or else!_**

_Kagemusha asked, "What's wrong Momma?"_

_**Ch 6: Meet Youko**_

Kitty put a finger to her lips and pointed to the meadow they had come upon. It was filled with exotic flowers and some flowers that she had never seen. But they were all wondrously beautiful.

And in the middle of the field of flowers, stood a man with long silver hair, a long silver tail, and large silver fox ears on his head. He was gorgeous, and could take any girls breath away with a simple glance.

Kitty looked at him, then her eyes hardened and she reached up and put Kagemusha on the ground.

"Momma? What're you doing?" asked the little wolf cub.

Kitty's ear twitched and she replied in a whisper, "He's stronger than he looks. I want you to stay here, out of harm's way. This might get bloody."

Kagemusha's ears slicked back and she nodded.

Kitty then slunk around some trees, to be directly in front of him when she attacked. She climbed up a tree onto a branch, keeping her eyes on him. He didn't appear to see her, since he was surveying his flowers around him. She crouched down on the branch, unsheathing her katana slowly.

Once she had drawn her katana, she lunged forward. Youko dodged her attack swiftly, jumping aside.

Kitty flipped and landed on the flowers, amazingly not smashing any. She had her katana sideways in front of her. Youko looked her up and down, then asked, "Why do you attack me? What have I ever done to you?"

Kitty's eyes narrowed and she replied, "I was ordered to capture or kill you. I don't want to kill you, if you come quietly. But having read your profile, I know you won't come quietly at all."

Youko smirked at her, his eyes roaming over her body again. "So, you're another one of those assassins sent to get me. Heh. And since you've read my profile, you know that they all….disappeared without a trace, correct?"

Kitty nodded, still in her battle stance. She lunged suddenly, intending to stab her katana into him. She missed again, and Youko moved behind her, grabbing her around the waist. He karate-chopped her katana out of her hands.

Kitty rubbed her wrist and glared at him, he smirked at her. "You're the first female they've sent after me for a while…you know what happened to the last one?" he asked, leaning forward, his breath tickling her neck.

Kitty growled at him, ignoring the little ripple of pleasure she had felt. "I don't give a fuck about what happens to others. I just have a job to do." she said.

She grabbed his arm and flipped him over her. He landed on his back and she dived for her katana.

She grabbed it up as a whip appeared in his hands. He whipped it at her, wrapping it around her katana. She raised her claws and swiped at it, cutting it.

She lunged again, but this time, she cut him on his shoulder. He grasped his shoulder slightly, before he sent his whip at her again, hitting her across the face. A cut appeared on her cheek.

She smirked and said, "Why don't we settle this the old fashioned way? Just our hands and feet. What d'ya say?"

Youko smirked back and tossed his whip aside. Kitty sheathed her katana and threw it off into the bushes, close to Kagemusha.

They both got into battle stances, waiting to see who would attack first.

A breeze flew through, fluttering their hair and the flowers. Youko darted swiftly at her, his claws out.

Kitty ducked and swiped at his feet with her leg, intending to make him fall.

Evee picked her way through the trees. "Why didn't you tell me she friggin left Hiei." she said, pushing a tree branch aside.

Hiei was walking behind her, his usual bored look on his face. "Well, I wasn't really paying attention to her."

Evee growled then stopped, having spotted the little black wolf peering through a hole in a bush, a sheath with its katana beside her. "It's that wolf I caught!" she whispered.

Hiei looked around. "Oh, so it is. Then that must mean Kit is somewhere nearby."

They heard several yells and a thud. Evee looked at Hiei, then darted forward to see what was going on. They saw a silver haired guy laying on the ground, his white clothes torn along his chest and blood all over him. Kitty stood over him, her claws dripping with his blood.

She looked up at them, her grey eyes piercing and narrowed into a death glare that could even send chills up Hiei's back (scary o.o). She glared at Evee, then turned her eyes on Hiei.

Her eyes softened slightly before returning to their steely gaze. She looked down at Youko, who was wheezing and coughing up blood. She raised her hand, and her katana came flying out of the bushes. It landed in her hand, and she unsheathed it, raising it up high, catching the light.

She then grasped it with both hands and aimed it down to stab Youko. She yelled and her katana went down.

Hiei yelled, "No!" as he ran towards her, but then there was a thud.

Her katana was in the open space between Youko's arm and his chest. She stood panting, her hair covering her face, her breathing slightly ragged, only then did they notice the blood dripping down from a deep wound on her side, spattering onto the ground below her.

She grabbed her katana and sheathed it, not looking at anyone and walked off into the forest, Kagemusha running after her. Evee looked at Hiei, who was kneeling down next to his silver-haired friend. Evee asked, "Hiei…is-is he alright?"

Hiei looked at her, and said, "He'll heal…but these wounds are deep…I wonder what made her purposely miss?" he added looking after Kitty.

Evee followed his gaze and said, "I don't know…."

**_So, what d'ya think? Next one's the one that made me cry. ME, the author! Can you believe that! But anyways. Ja ne!_**


	7. Ch 7: Kitty's End

**_Hello, yes yes, I know. I'm two days late. So what? I was ...um...ok, ok, too lazy to. Happy now? But here's the long awaited chapter 7: Kitty's end! It's a very very sad chapter. Some of u (mainly Evee) might be all mean to me, but everything happens for a reason! So anjoy!_**

_Hiei looked at her, and said, "He'll heal…but these wounds are deep…I wonder what made her purposely miss?" he added looking after Kitty._

_Evee followed his gaze and said, "I don't know…."_

_**Ch 7: Kitty's End?**_

Kitty was enraged. How dare the chief give her a mission to kill one of Hiei's friends! No wonder Hiei had been fired! He should have told her that they might try to get her to kill someone he knew. (an: How she knows? Don't ask me, she just does. -shrugs- )

She ripped the tent door open and slammed her hands onto the chief's desk. "You! You wanted me to kill Hiei's friend!" she growled, her claws digging into his desk.

The chief looked at her. "It's your job to kill anyone I tell you to kill. I take it you did not follow orders." he said, leaning back against his chair, a strange triumphant look in his eyes.

Kitty straightened up. "That's right. I didn't kill nor capture Youko."

The chief shook his head and said, "Then I'll have to let you go. I'm going to have to fire you."

Kitty smirked. "Fire me? Oh no. The one who's getting _fired_ isn't me." she said, her hands becoming engulfed in black flames.

The chief glared at her. "You dare challenge me?" he yelled.

She laughed coldly at him, placing her hands on his desk, reducing it to ashes in seconds. She put her hands on the tent and it was reduced to ashes, along with everything else inside it.

The chief managed to get out of the tent before he got burned.

Kitty walked out of the flames, her bangs covering her eyes.

The chief yelled, "Kamisori No Ha! Get into your battle stations! We have a traitor among us! Kill her! Show no mercy!"

Instantly, the whole Kamisori no Ha appeared around her, all covered in black, all holding knives.

Kitty looked up, her eyes were red and there were two black stripes on each of her cheeks. Her claws were longer and razor-sharp. She growled menacingly. "Come at me dead fools."

The Kamisori no Ha yelled and attacked her, piling up on her. The chief turned tail and ran away as they obscured her vision.

There was a black light and the people on her were thrown off forcefully. She laughed sinisterly, raising her claws. "Time to have some fun!" she yelled, ripping off her cloak and running at the retreating Kamisori no Ha.

Taifu watched his friend sadly from the safety of a tree. He had refused to attack her, I suppose, making him a traitor as well. It was a good thing too, seeing as she had gone into a killing spree.

Kitty laughed with joy as her claws ripped through flesh, the sounds of anguished yells filled the air, black flames lit the tents on fire, smoke filled the air…

Evee finished bandaging up Hiei's friend and went out of the hut they were currently in to get some water and a cloth, when smoke caught her eye. She gasped.

"Hiei!" she yelled.

Hiei looked at her, and noticed the smoke. "It's coming from the Kamisori no Ha's campsite…" he said.

Evee gasped, looking at him. "You don't think…Kitty's the cause of it?…"

Hiei looked at her. "One way to find out. You stay here with Youko, I'll go check."

Before she could argue, he had teleported away.

Hiei appeared at the campsite and the site that met his eyes left him stunned with shock. Corpses were strewn all over, most slashed up, others burned and slashed up. An arm and leg thrown carelessly to one side, someone's head on the other side.

He looked around, and noticed a small black figure moving.

He made his way towards it and saw that it was the small black wolf cub Evee had given to Kitty. The wolf appeared very worried for some reason.

He then saw why the wolf cub was so worried.

There on the ground, lay Kitty, soaked with blood, her claws raw with blood, and her clothes soaked from the wound in her stomach, which appeared to have been made by someone who had thrust their hand through her before meeting their demise. Her beautiful face was streaked with blood, mostly due to an injury on her head. Her arms and legs held many more cuts, which most were still bleeding, only adding to the pool of blood around her. Her eyes were open, yet they appeared void, empty white pools.

Hiei kneeled down next to her, tears forming in his crimson eyes, as he turned her over onto her back and lay her in his lap.

"Kitty…no…please don't be dead…you can't be dead…." he whispered, as he leaned down onto her chest to try to listen to her heartbeat.

He could hear no pulse. He pressed his ear more against her chest, eyes closed, trying to focus on catching any sign that she was alive.

But he could hear nothing, he couldn't even feel the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Which left only one thing remaining…

_Kitty was dead…_

**_Yes...alas, I am dead, I mean, kitty is dead. -sniffles- I bet most of you have probably figured my OC Kitty, is actually me in the stry. But, anyways, tell me how it was. Or I won't post up the next one. You noticed I didn't put up the next chapter name eh? It's going to be a secret! Byes!_**


	8. Ch 8: She Just Can't Be Dead!

**_Did ya'll luv ch 7? It was said, ne? I know...It still makes me cry every time i read it...this one's sad too...-sniffles- anyway, here's chapter 8. Enjoy!_**

_Hiei kneeled down next to her, tears forming in his crimson eyes, as he turned her over onto her back and lay her in his lap._

_"Kitty…no…please don't be dead…you can't be dead…." he whispered, as he leaned down onto her chest to try to listen to her heartbeat._

_He could hear no pulse. He pressed his ear more against her chest, eyes closed, trying to focus on catching any sign that she was alive._

_But he could hear nothing, he couldn't even feel the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Which left only one thing remaining…_

_Kitty was dead…_

_**Ch 8: She Just Can't Be Dead!**_

Hiei allowed his tears to fall from his eyes, falling onto Kitty's face. How could he have let this happen? If only he had told her about this…If only…

His eyes snapped up when he heard a whine. The little wolf cub was looking at him questioningly. He gathered Kitty's fragile, blood-soaked form into his arms, and stood up. With one hand, he closed her empty eyes, unable to bear looking into those empty eyes that had once, long ago, sparkled with love and life.

He walked back to the hut, tears falling freely from his eyes. Kagemusha followed behind him, not wanting to be separated from her mother.

The hut came into view, and Hiei bowed his head.

Evee looked up, she could sense Hiei's aura coming. But, why was there a strong scent of Kitty's blood about him?

Her heart skipped a beat. Had he hurt her? Or was she already hurt? Why couldn't she sense Kitty's aura with Hiei?

Then her heart froze as she saw Hiei come in.

Hiei walked into the hut, and stopped. Evee looked at him, her eyes confused and tears forming. She stood up slowly, her eyes on her sister.

Hiei walked to a futon on the right side of the hut and placed Kitty on it gently. Evee rushed to her side immediately, dropping down to her knees. She couldn't believe what she saw.

Evee looked at Hiei. "Is…is she alright?" she asked in a low whisper, afraid of the answer.

Hiei finally looked up at her, his crimson eyes brimming with tears, his cheeks wet from those that had already fallen. "Evee…she's dead…" he said softly, his voice sounding so grief-stricken. Evee's tears finally broke free and flowed down her cheeks.

"She…she can't be dead…She just can't!" she yelled, turning back to her sister.

She grabbed Kitty's shoulders and shook her. "Kitty! Wake up! Please wake up! You just have to wake up! Please!….Please…" she ended in a whisper, her tears falling onto Kitty's bloody chest.

Hiei moved forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. Evee turned around, and buried her face into his chest, crying. Hiei held her tightly, allowing his own tears to fall from his cheeks. He had lost the only person who had cared for him, knowing he was a forbidden child.

His grief surprised him a bit, he knew he cared for her…but enough to cry for her, something he would never ever do? Yes, he cared for her with his life.

His tear-filled eyes moved towards Kitty's face. He had never imagined she, of all people, would die.

She was always so strong, so confident. Then he noticed the soft, _small_ smile on her lips. This surprised him. She was smiling? Why? How could she have been smiling when she died so horribly?

Then he remembered something from when he was still in the Kamisori no Ha, something she had told him.

_Flashback_

_"Hiei."_

_Hiei turned to find Kitty looking at him. He asked, "Hai?"_

_Kitty sat next to him, looking out towards the beautiful lake from the hill, and past the lake, the Kamisori no Ha campsite. She looked much different from when she first joined the Kamisori no Ha._

_She dressed much like Hiei now. She wore black semi-loose pants, a semi-loose black sleeves-ripped shirt, red string held her pants up, her katana was strapped onto it, her hands were bandaged (from training so hard), but what mostly caught your attention, were here eyes. They were hard now, no love or anything could be seen in them._

_Her eyes narrowed into a death glare as she gazed at the campsite._

_"They anger you, don't they?" Hiei asked, looking at her._

_She didn't turn to look at him. "Yes, they think that just because I'm a woman, I'm weak. We'll see who's weak soon. I'll kill them all. You'll see Hiei. And when I do, they'll know who's weak." she said, an evil glint in her gray eyes._

_Hiei chuckled. "I know you're strong. You could surpass even my power if you keep practicing like you do now. One day, you will be much stronger than me." he said._

_Kitty looked at him. "I can't beat you. You've taught me so much but it's not enough for me to surpass you. Don't go that far…I'll never get above your level of power Hiei…You're way above me…" she said, lowering her gray eyes._

_Hiei lifted her chin up with his hand and looked into her eyes. "Trust me. You will become much stronger than me. I'm telling you this, it cannot be wrong." He said, placing a light kiss to her forehead._

_A light pink blush appeared on Kitty's cheeks. She looked away from him, looking out towards the campsite once again, before she stood up._

_"I'm going to go train some more." she said._

_Hiei looked at her. "You should rest first."_

_She shook her head and turned, teleporting off. Hiei had noticed her small smile before she had turned._

_He looked back out towards the lake and smiled._

_End Flashback_

'_It's come true…What she told me came true…she killed all of the Kamisori no Ha…'_

'_Where am I?'_Kitty asked herself.

She couldn't feel anything around her, she felt as if she were floating.

She finally opened her eyes, yet she saw nothing. Pure darkness around her.

'_Am I dead? Did I die?'_ she asked herself, looking at her hands.

Her skin appeared translucent, as if she were a ghost. She looked around once more, still unable to see anything but darkness.

"Where am I?" she asked out loud.

"Welcome Kitty. I have been awaiting you for some time now."

Kitty spun around at the sound of the warm voice. In front of her stood a woman.

The woman was dressed in a crimson kimono, she had long raven hair, similar to Kitty's own hair, and had warm green eyes. The woman smiled at her, a kind loving smile.

"Who are you?" Kitty asked in a whisper.

The woman floated closer towards her and stroked Kitty's cheek with her hand. "Kitty, your so grown up now…I'm your mother Kitty. You and Evee's mother." said the woman.

Kitty backed away slightly from her. "But…Evee said that our mother…so that means….I'm dead?" she asked.

Her mother smiled. "Kitty, yes, you are dead. But it isn't your time to leave. There is still so much for you to do. You must go back."

Kitty looked at her. "What? How? I can't go back. I'm dead."

Her mother smiled once again. "You must overcome the darkness in your heart."

Kitty stared at her, confused. "What darkness? I'm not evil." she said. "Am I?"

Her mother smiled sadly. "Yes. I am afraid you are. You've killed for 3 years. It has tainted your soul, as well as your heart. My child, you must defeat the demon inside you."

Kitty stared at her, how could she defeat herself? And more importantly, HOW was she supposed to defeat herself?

As if reading her mind, her mother drifted away, and disappeared, moments later, a demon appeared. And this demon, was Kitty. Her hair, tail, and ears were silver instead of black. Her normally gray eyes were pure red with blue irises. Her top fangs had thickened and protruded from her mouth, her claws long and sharp. Youkai-Kitty smirked.

That's when Kitty knew This was going to be one hell of a fight.

_**Next Chapter Ch 9: Overcoming the Dark**_

**_So, that's chapter 8. I'm currently writing chapter 10. So, after 9 you might havta wait a while. 9s up next Sat. or Sun. K? Alright. Leave me a review, and tell me what u want to happen, r w/e. I'll try to fit it in. Oh and, im having conflicting pairings now... I dunno who Kitty should go with now. I was planning on her being with Youko...but...well...I can't decide anymore...cuz it seems that Hiei luvs her too..but it is kinda like brotherly love r w/e...still...eh, tell me who u want her to end upp with! I'll make a poll on it! So, plz review and tell me! Or no chapter 9! muahahahahahah!_**


	9. Ch 9: Overcoming the Dark

_**Here's the long awaited chapter 10! enjoy it!**_

_**Ch 9: Overcoming the Dark**_

The youkai growled at Kitty, flexing its claws. She narrowed her eyes into her infamous 'Scarier-than-Hiei' death glare. The youkai smirked again, and lunged forward, its claws aimed at her.

She ducked, and punched the youkai in the stomach, hurtling her backwards. The youkai flipped, landing back on her feet with natural-born grace, the same grace Kitty had.

The youkai lunged again, but faster than before. Kitty had no time to dodge it. She tried to dodge to the right, but the youkai managed to graze her arm. She looked at her wound, but it did not bleed. '_Oh yeah, I'm dead.'_

She focused back on the youkai, and finally extended her claws. They almost matched the youkai's claws, almost. She lunged forward with surprising swiftness, and proceeded to slashing at the youkai continuously until the youkai had the sense to slash her back.

She retreated, a gash on her shoulder that would not bleed. She watched the youkai carefully, getting ready to anticipate its move.

The youkai lunged once more, but Kitty was ready for her. She ducked down, grabbed the youkai's leg, and swung her into a wall that had appeared out of nowhere. '_How did that get there? Unless…this place must be controlled with the mind…to make things appear you have to imagine they are there.'_

The youkai shook its head, silver hair swinging from side-to-side. Then she got up and circled around Kitty, waiting and watching.

Kitty stood perfectly still, her eyes closed, focusing on tracking the youkai with her other senses besides sight. Sight can be easily fooled, but if you know how to use your other senses, then it'll be much harder to be fooled.

The youkai got impatient and lunged forward, snarling.

Kitty turned quickly, jumping, and kicked the demon in the face, sending her crashing into a brick wall that had materialized.

The youkai slid down the wall, leaving a trail of blood on the wall as it slid down. It crumpled to the ground, unmoving. Then it faded away, along with the wall, into nothingness.

Kitty's mother appeared again, positively beaming. "Oh Kitty! You've done it! You did it my child! You can go back now! You have another chance at life! I'm so proud of you!" she said, hugging her daughter tightly against her.

Kitty hesitated, but wrapped her arms around her deceased mother's ghost, or whatever she was, and for once in three years, a true smile broke out on her face, tears running down her cheeks. Tears that had been held back for those three long years, tears of sadness, tears of joy, tears of fear, tears of loneliness, and oh so much more.

She began to feel her body fading, which meant she was soon to be back in her real body. She smiled at her mother and waved as she faded as well, drifting apart.

"Tell Evee I said well done! And remember, I love both of you and will watch over you!" were her mother's last echoing, fading words, before everything went black once again.

Evee looked towards her dead sister's body again. She had refused to bury her, hoping beyond hope she would return somehow. She wanted her little sister here with her. She hadn't said whether she had forgiven her or not. But that was of little importance to her now. All she wanted was her sister alive and well. She had bandaged up the many wounds inflicted on her, practically her whole body wrapped in bandages.

Her delicate face was now free of the blood that had stained it, little did she know, so was her heart and soul.

She stood up, finally deciding to go take a hot spring bath, hoping that when she returned, she'd find her sister alive. '_It isn't well to dwell on false hope.'_ she reminded herself.

She walked out, seeing Hiei up in the tree, looking out towards the forest. He had not spoken to her since he had brought her sister home. She guessed that this had really affected him much, seeing as all he did now was mope, and cry. Yes, cry. She knew that was the reason he never turned to look at her when she attempted to speak with him. She could smell the tears, the fresh and the old. Her heart ached for him, he really had loved Kitty. But in which way? As a very dear friend, or… something more…personal?

That question bothered her, for she had found she was smitten with the sexy shrimp. She had known this feeling was something, but hadn't realized what it was.

She sighed inwardly, heading towards the hot springs once more. Maybe a bath would lighten her mood up.

**_Next Chapter_**

_**Ch 10: Youko Awakens Sleeping…Beauty?**_

**_So, yeah i know, this chapter was way short. _****_And i'm sry about that. I truly am. And oh what's this? Evee is smitten with Hiei! >.> what will happen now? lolz_**

**_But Anyways, so far the score is:_**

**_Hiei: 1_**

**_Youko: 0 _**

**_Poor Youko. Boohoo. And no, i won't accept repeat votes from the same person. Lolz. I'll see u next week in chapter 10! Which is done by the way! Yay!_**


	10. Ch 10: Youko Awakens SleepingBeauty?

**_Yes, yes, I know. I'm not s'posed to be updating yet. BUT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Oh, and about this chapter. I had this already written out before I decided to do the poll. So yeah, just to clear things up. _**

_She walked out, seeing Hiei up in the tree, looking out towards the forest. He had not spoken to her since he had brought her sister home. She guessed that this had really affected him much, seeing as all he did now was mope, and cry. Yes, cry. She knew that was the reason he never turned to look at her when she attempted to speak with him. She could smell the tears, the fresh and the old. Her heart ached for him, he really had loved Kitty. But in which way? As a very dear friend, or… something more…personal?_

_That question bothered her, for she had found she was smitten with the sexy shrimp. She had known this feeling was something, but hadn't realized what it was._

_She sighed inwardly, heading towards the hot springs once more. Maybe a bath would lighten her mood up._

_**Ch 10: Youko Awakens Sleeping…Beauty?**_

Youko finally awoke. It had been at least a week since that assassin girl had beaten him. The first time anyone, especially a _woman_, had beaten him. He wondered what had made him go easier on her than on the others. Something about her had told him she had been deeply wounded. But why? And from who?

He shook his bandaged head lightly, placing a bandaged hand to it. He turned his head to his left and froze. There, on the other side of the hut, directly across from him, was the assassin girl! But, he could sense no energy or aura from her. Did that mean she was no longer with the living?

He sat up, wincing lightly due to his slowly-recovering wounds. He crawled over to her, noting that she was practically bandaged everywhere, which meant she had fought to the death. '_Nice.'_

He lifted his hand up and ran a light finger across her skin, it was smooth, but cold. It confirmed his suspicions. She was dead.

He sighed. What a pity. He hadn't even had a chance to bed her.

Wait. What was that last part? _Bed her?_

'_Youko, get yourself together. You just met her a week ago and you're already thinking of bedding her.'_

Which was true. All throughout the period he'd been asleep, he had dreamt of nothing but being in bed with the assassin girl.

What was wrong with him? Sure, he had bedded many women before. But this girl, was different. He'd usually reel in the girls, but it was the opposite. _She_ had reeled _him_ in.

He stared at the girl in front of him. What was it about her that drew him to her? It was more than just her looks, he knew that much. She was drop-dead gorgeous, but it was something else. Something that pulled him to her like honey to a bee.

He didn't know what made him do it, but he did it. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly.

'_Her lips are warm and soft…wait…'_ Warm? He pulled back, and noticed her cheeks were beginning to get rosy, and her chest was rising and falling lightly with her rhythmic breathing. His heart sped up, she was alive!

But how? He ran a finger down her cheek again, it was warm. She _was_ alive!

He felt exhilarating, which confused him a bit. She was alive, but she had tried to kill him. Shouldn't he be killing her?

Her eyes twitched, which meant she was going to wake up soon. He moved back to his own futon, and lay on it, pretending to sleep, but keeping an eye slightly open to watch her.

_**Next Chapter: Ch 11: Flight of the Wounded Foes**_

**_So, the poll so far._**

**_Hiei: 1_**

**_Youko:1_**

**_Oh! Tied! But from this chapter it may seem a bit apparent who may win...then again I might change it suddenly, and it'll change to Hiei. Who knows! Lolz, I obviously don't. These chapters practically write themselves. Seriously. So, u know the drill...REVIEW! (still need few ideas...if u'd help me out i'll give u a limited edition Youko plushie! lolz ) And I apologize for the short chapter as well. _**


	11. Ch 11: Flight of the Wounded Foes

**_Hey! I'm baaaaaack! Did you all miss me? Bet u missed my stry, and not me ;-; -sniffles- anyway, here's chapter 11: Flight of the Wounded Foes! Enjoy! _**

_But how? He ran a finger down her cheek again, it was warm. She was alive!_

_He felt exhilarating, which confused him a bit. She was alive, but she had tried to kill him. Shouldn't he be killing her?_

_Her eyes twitched, which meant she was going to wake up soon. He moved back to his own futon quickly, stumbling lightly in his haste, and lay on it, pretending to sleep, but keeping an eye slightly open to watch her._

_**Ch 11: Flight of the Wounded Foes**_

Kitty opened her eyes, everything appeared fuzzy before coming into focus. She was in some kind of hut, and all her wounds were bandaged. She turned her head to the side, and was surprised to see Youko directly across from her, asleep peacefully (or so she thought.).

She sat up, ignoring her pain, as she always did. Had that all been a dream? Her mom, fighting her inner demon, and what about that strange feeling that someone had kissed her? She placed two fingers to her lips, thinking, before she got up, and made her way outside, having to resort to leaning against the wall for support.

At her movement, Kagemusha awakened, she had been asleep nearby, and bounded after her, happy her momma was alive.

Kitty looked around, the hut was in some kinda forest. She spotted Hiei up in a tree, fast asleep, the scent of fresh tears on him. Her heart ached to go to him, and comfort him, let him know she was alive and well. But she turned away from him, and walked away, limping lightly, into the forest, disappearing quickly.

Youko sat up. '_Where's she going?'_ he asked himself.

He stood up to go see. Peeking outside, he noticed her limping lightly into the forest, before she disappeared.

He looked left, and saw Hiei sleeping up in a tree, the scent of tears heavy about him. '_Poor guy…this really broke him down…I've never seen him cry…'_

Youko was actually surprised, he'd never have thought Hiei as the type to actually love someone. He thought Hiei didn't have a heart to love with.

Smiling sheepishly he turned into a silver fox, and trotted into the forest, disappearing quickly.

Evee sighed as she made her way through the forest, going back to the hut. Maybe today was the day… Nah, she shouldn't get her hopes up.

She blinked, had she just seen a silver fox go by? She hurried to the hut, and burst in.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed.

Hiei awoke abruptly, the scream startling him, and he fell with a thump. He sat up on the ground, rubbing his head. "Damn that onna…Ow…" he muttered.

Evee stormed out of the hut, her anger flaring. "HIEI!" she yelled, picking said demon up by his shirt front.

Hiei looked at her indifferently. "What?" he asked in a bored, irritated voice.

Evee glared at him, her eyes flashing red. "Where are they?" she asked in a dangerous whisper.

Hiei gave her a questioning look. "Where are who?"

Apparently, that was the wrong question.

Evee let him go and punched him. Or at least, she tried to.

Hiei had dodged it easily. "What are you talking about onna?"

Evee growled. "They aren't in there anymore!" she yelled, pointing to the hut.

Hiei blinked. '_They?'_ "You mean Youko and Kitty?" he asked uncertainly, a feeling of foreboding rising up in the pit of his stomach.

Evee nodded, tears rising up in her blue eyes. "She's gone! Don't you know what that means…?" she asked.

Hiei's eyes widened, and he rushed to the hut, ripping the door open.

The hut was empty, except for the blood-stained futons where Kitty and Youko had lain only minutes ago.

A tear ran down his cheek, his friend was truly alive. _She was alive._

"Ow…Ow…Ow…Ow…."

"Momma, are you sure you're okay?" Kagemusha looked up at her mother, concern evident in her voice.

Kitty looked down at her and nodded, smiling a bit. "I'm sure Kagemusha. I still have someone to kill. And I won't rest until I do." she said, her eyes narrowing down to a glare.

Kagemusha nodded. "I want to help you momma. Please, I want to help you kill him."

Kitty looked up at the sky, a breeze fluttering her hair. "You will help me, my daughter. I will teach you to unlock your true potential." she said, looking down at Kagemusha with a smile.

Kagemusha blinked. "My true potential? What do you mean momma?" she asked.

Kitty picked her up, and walked on with Kagemusha in her arms. "You have power inside. I can feel it…now…" she said, closing her eyes as she walked on.

_**Next Chapter: Ch 12: Strength Diminishing…Shit**_

**_Ya, my chapteres are getting shorter! ;-; how sad is that? So, see you next time! Drop of a review telling me what you think of this chapter, and what you may want to see in later chapters! _**

**_Note: I have written chapter 13 and am nearly done with it, so ur ideas may not come up until ch 14 or 15, depending on where I want to put them in! And to that certain reviewer who suggested Youko get jealous after seeing Hiei hug Kit, I have decided to put it in chapter 13! So you'll know when you see it!_**

**_Ok, see you my wonderful reviewers! -blows kisses-_**


	12. Ch 12: Strength DiminishinShit

**_I'm baaaaack! Hehe, bet ya'll missed me eh? Course you did. You all wuv me because I wrote this awesome story huh? Heehee. Oks, here is Chapter 12. (which title is kinda weird XD)_**

_Kitty picked her up, and walked on with Kagemusha in her arms. "You have power inside. I can feel it…now…" she said, closing her eyes as she walked on._

_**Ch 12: Strength Diminishing…Shit**_

Kitty heaved a sigh. She had walked for three days and yet no sign of a village. She was getting really tired and she was starving. Plus, she needed to get her bandages changed, they were soaked with blood already. She looked down at Kagemusha, who was napping in her lap, curled up placidly. She smiled, and rubbed Kagemusha's head, looking up to the sky.

Stars winked overhead, the moon bright and luminescent.

Laying back on her arms, Kitty stretched out placidly on the tree branch she had chosen for tonight, and closed her eyes to rest at last.

Evee sneezed. "Hiei…we've been looking for days. Can we rest please?" she begged.

Hiei sighed, and looked at her. "You were the one so eager to go find her and demand she stay with us." he said accusingly.

Evee yawned. "Yeah well…I'm tired! We've been looking non-stop since she left. And aren't you worried 'bout Youko, his wounds haven't healed yet you know." she pointed out.

Hiei looked up at the night sky, stars winking at him overhead. "Youko can take care of himself. He's had worse injuries. Let's stop here for the night, you need rest." he said, jumping into a random tree and settling down on a branch.

Evee stared at him, annoyed. Then she sighed and jumped into a branch on the opposite side of his, and settled herself down. She had never slept in a tree, so this was rather new. She suddenly screamed and fell off the branch.

Hiei looked down at her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Bugs!" She yelled, shaking her clothes frantically.

Hiei rolled his eyes and settled back, shaking his head. "There's bugs on the ground too. I'd say you're safer in the trees." he said, closing his eyes, ignoring Evee's frantic screams.

**_888888888888888888888_**

Youko sniffed along the ground. He was still in his fox form, on the assassin girl's trail. He wanted to know what was it about this girl that intrigued him so. That drew him to her.

He stopped, and looked up. There laying on a branch was the assassin girl.

_(long name.. but then again, he doesn't know me! Bwahahahaha!)_

His heart sped up, she was sound asleep, yet alert at the same time.

Her hair fell about her angelic face, framing it perfectly. Her face looked peaceful, compared to the first time he met her.

Boy, could she scare a guy or what?

He watched her chest rise and fall with her breathing, her ears twitching on her head every now and then. So different from his. So small and delicate.

She looked so calm and serene right now, he wondered if this was the only time she was like this.

He wanted to know who had hurt her, why they had hurt her, and help her heal. But then again, she had tried to kill him. But then _again_, she was hot, and pretty damn strong on top of that.

He battled with himself on the vices and plusses of being with her. Eventually, it all added up to be more plusses _(cuz he cheated! . lolz)._

He took a step forward, but froze as he watched his angel stir.

He slipped back into the bushes, crouching down and hiding his scent, as well as his aura.

**_8888888888888888888888888888888888888_**

Kitty stirred and opened her eyes, yawning. "Well, that may have been only a few minutes of sleep…but oh well." she muttered to herself, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Kagemusha snored lightly and rolled over so her belly was in the air, as well as her paws.

Kitty giggled lightly as she watched her little wolf with affection. She stroked Kagemusha's fur, receiving a small whine from the tiny wolf.

She stood up, carefully placing Kagemusha in her arms the way she'd carry a baby.

She cradled Kagemusha gently against her chest, then leapt into the air, soaring up with wondrous grace. She flew over the treetops, then slowly was brought down by that cursed thing we call, gravity. _(-hisses at gravity-)_

She took off running, a little slower than usual due to her lack of sleep, dehydration, starvation, and her wounds, but still, she was faster than normal people could go anyways.

_A few hours later_

She landed lightly on the ground, her hair coming forward to cover her left eye. Her breath came in short, quick gasps. She shut her eyes slightly in pain, then reopened them.

'_Not even I can last long…I may last for another day…or maybe a week, but eventually I will reach my limit.'_ she thought scornfully.

She sighed and pressed on, walking now.

_**Next Chapter: Ch 13: Strength Gone…Reunited Once More**_

**_Nyah. XP There you go, chapter 12. XD Oh and can I ask a favor of u wonderful reviewers? Can you go check out my new stry? IRK? It's a crossover between Rurouni Kenshin and Inuyasha Only on it's first chapter cuz I want more reviews before I post up the second one. XD Ok, till next week! XD_**


	13. Ch 13: Strength GoneReunited Once More

**_Hi peeps! Did ya'll miss me? U BETTER HAVE! Or i won't update XD Yeah right. I'm just kidding peeps. Can u ppls believe that all who have read my story love it? NONE have complained or anything! I FEEL SOOOO LOVED! I luv u all! Here's Ch 13 for yalls!_**

_A few hours later_

_She landed lightly on the ground, her hair coming forward to cover her left eye. Her breath came in short, quick gasps. She shut her eyes slightly in pain, then reopened them._

_'Not even I can last long…I may last for another day…or maybe a week, but eventually I will reach my limit.' she thought scornfully._

_She sighed and pressed on, walking now._

_**Ch 13: Strength Gone…Reunited Once More**_

A breeze blew by, fluttering the wild white flowers around Kitty. She had come upon this large meadow a while ago, and it had soothed her aching some. Plants always did.

She walked through the meadow, the flowers dancing in the breeze, lifting their faces to her as she passed, as if she were some ethereal apparition that they must look at.

Kitty's body was screaming for rest, her eyes hurt, and she was starving and thirsty! She hadn't come upon a stream yet, so she hadn't had a chance to drink. And no village equals no food.

Kitty staggered slightly, but regained her composure, and prodded on. Her vision swam out of focus for a second, before it went back to normal.

She rubbed her eyes with one hand, yawning at the same time. "God, I'm so tired I think I could just drop dead and die a second time…" she muttered.

Kagemusha shifted in her arms, she had been sleeping for the time Kitty hadn't. But she needed it too, she hadn't slept any worrying about her mom.

Kitty entered the woods again, her vision swimming in and out of focus. She collapsed at last, twisting her body to the side so she'd fall on her back and not on Kagemusha. The last thing she saw was a black blur coming toward her, then she saw nothing as she fell into the darkness she had been refusing to fall into.

_**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Evee gasped and jumped off the tree branch she'd been sleeping uncomfortably on. She'd caught a whiff of her sister!

Hiei teleported away, so he'd get to her before she could.

Hiei looked upon his fallen friend. He couldn't breath, he couldn't move. He just couldn't believe it!

She was truly alive…

He bent down toward her, noting she was just asleep, breathing deeply. He frowned. She looked like she hadn't eaten or drank in days. He hastily picked her up into his arms just as Evee ran out of the bushes.

"Kitty!" she yelled and ran to her sister. She hugged Kitty, despite the fact she had to hug Hiei as well in the process.

Hiei felt uncomfortable, but at the same time he liked the hug. He hid his light blush and stepped away from her. "We need to replace her bandages, feed her, let her rest, and give her water." he said, pointing out why Kit was so pale and weary-looking.

Evee hastily nodded and turned around quickly. "Hurry!" she said, but tripped on a small black bundle on the ground.

"Oomph…" she fell with a thud.

Hiei resisted the urge to laugh at her, though the corners of his mouth twitched up into a smile for a second, which she missed. _(**XP**)_

Evee sat up, and looked at the black bundle. It was Kagemusha, curled tightly into a ball, fast asleep.

"It's the wolf cub…" Evee murmured, bending down towards it.

"Hn…she must have fallen when Kit fell too…" Hiei said, gazing at the small black wolf, trying not to look down her shirt as it fell forward slightly, giving a rather nice view of her chest.

Evee picked up Kagemusha gently, and stood back up. Hiei resisted the urge to pout, but he couldn't resist the disappointment he felt.

Evee turned back around and said to him, "Come on. We gotta hurry to change those dirty bandages of hers."

Hiei nodded, and followed quickly behind her.

_Few Minutes Later_

"Here we are." Evee said.

They were once again at the hut they had been at before, only it seemed it had moved closer to where they had slept not a few hours ago.

_(The hut's magic. XD it moved! XD)_

Hiei went in behind her, and put Kitty down on the bed, which was now clean. Evee came forward, bandages and stuff in her hands. She stopped and glanced at him. "Um…I think it be best if you…look away.." she said nervously.

Hiei blinked, confused for a second, then realization dawned on him. She had to take Kit's shirt off in order to get all the bandages. He turned his back to her.

Evee smiled lightly and proceeded to removing the bandages, then reapplying fresh bandages once she cleaned the dried blood up.

She replaced Kitty's shirt where it belonged, though wrinkling her nose in disgust. Both the shirt and pants were soaked with blood. She wanted to clean them, but she didn't want her sister naked either. She sighed. Dammit, she just HAD to clean those dirty ass clothes.

She removed the blood-soaked shirt and pants, folding them on her arm, and said to Hiei, "Hiei, I'm going to clean her clothes. They're too dirty, stay here and watch her for me please?"

Hiei didn't turn to her. "Hn…not like I have anything else to do." he said.

She smiled and walked out of the hut, clothes in hand, and hurried to the hot springs.

**_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_**

Youko growled in irritation. He had lost his angel again! Damn, she's like him, he can avoid detection and being followed as well as he could. Heck, probably _better_ than him.

He caught a whiff and raced off after it, coming upon the white-flower-filled meadow. There, he felt as if something had frozen him.

His angel looked ethereal among these flowers. He lowered his body to the ground, and focused on becoming one with the flowers that had the privilege of touching her, even if only her feet.

The flowers reached up towards her, as he so wanted to do. He felt her presence leave the flowers, and stood up, breaking the connection with the beautiful flowers.

He slinked in the direction she had gone, and had just reached there when he saw her fall, twisting so she wouldn't fall on her cub.

He was just about to run to her, when Hiei appeared. He stopped, watching the shrimpy fire youkai.

Hiei picked up his angel, just as another girl, the girl who had helped him he assumed, burst through the bushes and hugged both of them.

He watched silently as they walked off, the girl picking up the small wolf cub that had rolled out of her mother's arms.

He waited a few moments after they left, then followed along silently. They weren't going to take what was his that easily.

_**Next one: Ch 14: Youko's Jealous**_

**_Ok, that was chapter 13! Was it short? I'm getting lazy XP You'll have to wait LONGER for 14 to be done. stil working on it. Nyah. See you guys when I finally get it done! XD Byes! Oh, and one more thing. Am I making Hiei too sentimental? Should I make him more, like how he is, all serious and dark and mean? Or keep him like how he is? Need ideas too!_**


	14. Ch 14: Youko's Jealous special Preview

**_I have returned! Bet you guys are happy huh? I've been thinking of posting up a Naruto story. So there will be a preview of it at the end of this chappie. Ok? OK!_**

_He watched silently as they walked off, the girl picking up the small wolf cub that had rolled out of her mot!her's arms._

_He waited a few moments after they left, then followed along silently. They weren't going to take what was his that easily._

_**Ch 14: Youko's Jealous**_

"Unh…" came a soft voice from behind Hiei.

Hiei turned around without thinking, and looked at Kitty. But thankfully, she was covered by a semi-thin blanket Evee had thoughtfully put on her.

"Where am I…?" Kitty asked groggily, sitting up with one hand going to her throbbing head, the sheet falling down to crumple around her waist as she did so. Luckily, Evee had thoughtfully bandaged her whole chest, so nothing showed.

Hiei crept towards her, concern showing openly on his face as he did so. "Are you alright Kit?" he asked tenderly.

_(it's the apocalypse! XD I dare say I love how I make Hiei have feelings! It suits this fic so well, ne?)_

Kitty opened one eye to look at him, her head throbbing as she did so. "My head's fucking hurting…" she muttered.

Hiei smiled lightly at her, putting a caring hand to her forehead. "Don't worry, it'll pass Kit…" he said, a tear trickling from his crimson eye down his cheek.

Kitty looked at him, confused. She brought her hand up and brushed the tear away gently. "Hiei…what's wrong?" she asked gently.

Hiei leaned his cheek against her palm. "I…I'm just so glad…you're alive…" he said softly.

Kitty's eyes widened slightly, warmth filling them, as well as tears. "Hiei… I didn't know you cared….about me so much…" she said, willing herself not to cry. Assassins did not cry. No matter what happened.

Hiei smiled lightly at her. "I care more for you than I've ever cared for anyone before…you were there…when no one else was…" he said. '_But that's a lie…I'm beginning to care for someone else…and it's more…intimate than what I feel for you…'_ he thought to himself.

Kitty allowed her tears to flow down at last. "Hiei…you have no idea how much I missed you!" she cried, thrusting herself forward and wrapping her arms around his chest, burying her face in his shirt as her body was wracked with sobs, the sheets covering her lower body.

Hiei responded immediately, hugging her back with one arm as he rubbed her head with the other to soothe her.

_**888888888**_

Youko found the hut where they had taken his angel. '_Found you.'_

He crept forward, and peeked in through the window. His anger instantly flared.

His angel was hugging Hiei! _HUGGING_ **_HIEI_**!

Jealousy entered his being, seeping into every crevice of him, soaking up any other thought of logic that had come up.

He was not going to let this pass, his angel was _his_, not Hiei's. She was going to be _his_ mate, and he was going to make sure of that.

'_No one takes what's mine.'_ he thought, making his way back into the bushes.

_**8888888888**_

Evee stood up, hanging the sodden clothes over a sturdy, low branch. "Ok, now to dry them." she murmured to herself.

She closed her eyes, and lifted her hands up, palm outwards. Fire shot out of her palms, barely missing the sodden clothes. After a few minutes, the fire extinguished, leaving behind warm, dry clothes.

Evee reopened her eyes and smiled, taking up the now dry clothes. "Now it's all nice and clean." she said with a smile.

She turned and headed back to the hut. She froze as the hut came into view.

'_Is that… It can't be, can it?'_ she asked herself, staring at the silver fox looking in the window.

There was no doubt about who that was, it was _definitely_ Youko. Evee tilted her head in confusion as his anger spiked, and he slink off, extremely POed.

'_What the hell was that all about?'_ she asked herself, staring after him. She shook her head, and made her way back towards the hut.

_**Next Chapter: Ch 15: Aishiteru Sis**_

**_Yes, now to start the Naruto preview!_**

**_NARUTO STORY PREVIEW!_**

**_Title: Darkness Rules..._**

**_Ch 1: Run…run for your life_****__**

_Chest heaving, heart racing, legs screaming for rest. _

_ 'Must go on…must not stop…' _

_ Blood dripping to the ground, leaving a small, noticeable trail behind her. She can't stop. She won't stop. Or else, she'll be killed. She can't die, not now, not yet… She still has something important to do. _

_ Bam! Dirt flew up, right behind her. They were getting closer, gaining on her. _

_ She ran faster, her tail swishing this way and that. Her black cloak flipped around her, snagging on several branches here and there. Her breath came in short, quick gasps, as she ran on in the night, the moon shining overhead. _

_ She'd been running for days without end, even when the people chasing her slept, she ran on. She was tired, nay, exhausted, yet she ran on. She wouldn't give up, no, not until she fulfilled her promise. _

_ An ear-splitting scream filled the air, crows flying up into the sky from the surrounding trees. _

Hatake Kakashi looked around. _'What was that?'_ he thought.

"Kakashi-sensei, what do you suppose that was?" His student, Haruno Sakura, asked.

"Sounded like someone just got stabbed real hard with a knife." Was Uzumaki Naruto's response.

Uchiha Sasuke said nothing, merely glared at the two idiots before him and turned his head away.

Kakashi blinked as he looked in the direction of the scream. "I guess we should go check it out…" he drawled.

All four of them hurriedly ran into the forest, not noticing the steadily growing blood-trail beneath them. That is, until Naruto noticed it.

"Kakashi-sensei, look!" he exclaimed, pointing to the puddles of blood.

Kakashi looked down, his eye widening, and picked up his pace. "We have to hurry if we want to help whoever is in trouble." He said.

Naruto and the pink haired bitch (I mean Sakura XD), hurried after him, Sasuke following along behind, but not as fast as them.

Just as they pulled back some bushes, they heard another scream, pain-filled, and two dull thuds.

They yanked the bushes back and stopped.

Blood was splattered everywhere! On the trees, on the ground, on the bush they were holding, everywhere.

They saw 5 bodies in the clearing, only one still standing, the other 4 lying on the ground, dead.

The girl was wearing a cloak that covered her completely, except the hood was down at the moment, allowing her beautiful, black hair to flow over it. A bloody katana was in her black-gloved hand. But the strangest thing they saw (at the moment) were the two little, black ookami ears on her head.

The girl turned around, cold, gray eyes coming up to look at them. Her piercing gaze shot shivers up their spines; a mask covered her lower face.

At last, Kakashi had the guts to say something. "…Who are you?" he asked.

"I believe I should be asking that question…" the girl's soft voice replied. It sounded pure, yet had a strange malice in it too that you could miss if you weren't paying really close attention. Her eyes bore into Kakashi's visible eye, as if trying to see into his soul.

"I am Hatake Kakashi, from Hidden Leaf village. You are…?"

The girl lowered her head slightly, as if bowing. "My name is of no importance, and where I'm from…it doesn't matter, it's gone now…" she said, a hint of pain in her tone.

Only then did they notice the blood dripping onto the ground, not from the katana, but from her.

"You're bleeding." Naruto said, looking at her with concern. "Let us help you."

"Iie, I don't need help." She replied, turning around fully to face them.

She wore a black shirt that appeared to have had the sleeves torn off, black, semi-tight pants, black fingerless gloves, a black mask covered her lower face (Like Kakashi 3), and she wore boots too, not to mention the black cloak she had on as well. She sheathed her katana, not taking her eyes off them. There was a large wound on her stomach, as if someone had thrust their arm through it, and they could tell which one.

A guy, not far from where they were standing, had blood on his arm going up all the way to his elbow. A rip in his shirt indicated where the katana had pierced into his chest.

Blood dripped gently to the ground, wetting the dirt below her and turning it into mud, bloody-mud.

"Please let us help you. You're bleeding a lot; your wound should be closed up right away." The pink haired bitch said. _(XD _

The girl glared at her. "I said I don't need help." She replied icily. "I am perfectly capable of defending myself when injured."

Sasuke had been studying her, well, glaring but studying all the same. "You're a youkai." He said out of the blue. "Aren't you?"

The girl turned her icy gaze to meet his. "…yes, I am… I'm an ookami youkai to be precise…" she said, then turned her back to them. "I must be off…I have things to do, and vengeance to get…"

She disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Naruto turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, don't you think we should go after her? I mean, she is really injured and I don't think she should be out like that…I know she's a demon and all, but I don't want her to be in pain either…"

Okie, that was part of chapter 1. It's too long to post up the whole thing. So tell me what u thought about it, and i might post it up or not on FF later! Ja ne!


	15. Ch 15: Aishiteru Sis

**_Ok, yes yes, here's the LONG awaited chapter 15! I'm sorry for not updating, but last week I had TAKS testing the WHOLE DAMN WEEK! Gah! But hey, at least it's over with now. OK, enough of my jabbering, on to the story! Oh, and sorry for no recap. -sweatdrops- kinda slipped my mind. '_**

_**Ch 15: Aishiteru Sis**_

'_But…if Hiei's here…then that means…'_ Kitty quickly pulled away from Hiei.

"Kit, what's wrong?" he asked, reaching for her, yet she just drew back from him.

"Hiei…is…Evee here too…?" she asked slowly, looking at him with emotionless eyes, determined not to let anything show, at the moment that is.

Hiei looked straight into her eyes, not flinching when others would have. "Yes…she went out to clean your clothes, they were filthy." he said gently. "It's not a bad thing, is it?"

Kitty looked down. "It's not that I don't want to see her…I just wanted to know if you were actually traveling with her…" she responded after a moment of silence.

Hiei gave a gentle smile, moving closer towards her slowly. "I have been traveling with her…but it was because we both shared a common goal…to get the old you back. To save you before your soul was stolen by the smell and color of blood…I'd rather not have to kill another friend again…" he said, wrapping her up in a hug again.

Kitty leaned into his warm hug, closing her eyes. '_Hiei… you have no idea how close I came to that…but I was saved…when I died, that's when I was saved…I was given a second chance to live, and now my soul is free from sin. I am pure once again…or as pure as I can get.'_ she thought, snuggling up to him as if he were her older brother and not just a friend. "Hiei, my soul was nearly overpowered by blood…but when I died, I got a second chance to come back, and come back without the taint I had…I had to fight my demon, and I beat her Hiei…I beat her!" she said excitedly, her face flashing into one of pure joy, like how she used to be.

Hiei stared at her, then smiled. "You're practically the same as you were before, Kit. All you need is a little more practice, then we'll have the old you back." he said, petting her on the head affectionately.

Kitty blinked at him, looking into his crimson eyes, then smiled. Hiei turned towards the door, Evee was returning.

He stood up, heading towards the door. "I'll return shortly." he said, reaching the door and looking back at her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Nowhere." he replied with a smile, then walked out.

Outside, Evee was just reaching the door, nearly bumping into him. "Hiei." she breathed, their faces only inches apart.

Hiei looked at her, having a sudden urge to kiss her. He turned away from her and began walking to a tree. "She's awake." was all he said to her before he jumped up into the tree and lay down in one of its branches.

Evee looked up towards him, and smiled lightly, then went into the hut.

_**8888888888**_

Kitty lifted her head up as she heard someone come in. She knew she'd be coming since Hiei had left. She had to face Evee sooner or later. Why not now?

Evee stared back at her, locking her blue eyes with Kitty's own gray ones. "Kitty…" she whispered, before she began walking slowly towards her, the clothes hanging on her arm.

Kitty stared back, watching her come closer. "Evee…I…" She never got to finish.

Evee launched herself at her, burying Kitty in an overwhelming, bone-crushing hug. "Kitty! Oh sis!" she cried, tears pouring from her eyes as she rocked Kitty in her arms back and forth. "I was so worried about you Kit! I don't want to lose you again!…" she whispered to Kitty, her tears dripping gently onto Kitty's head.

Kitty didn't know what to say, what could she say? She leaned into the hug, and hugged Evee back. Evee…I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Evee smiled gently and pulled back to look at Kitty in the eyes. "You don't have to be sorry. You're forgiven sis. I'll always forgive you." she murmured.

Kitty's eyes filled with tears. '_I'll always forgive you.'_ Those words echoed in her head. How could she have been such a bitch? Not forgive your own sister, that was the worst of sins.

"I'm s-sorry Evee." she said, her body shaking from the silent sobs.

Evee hugged her tighter, and made shushing noises. "It's alright Kit. I know."

"Evee…mom said to tell you…'well done'." Kitty said.

Evee pulled back to look at her. "Mom…?" she asked, confused.

Kitty nodded. "She said that she loves us very much, and that she's going to watch over us…" she replied.

Evee smiled. "I know." She said, and hugged Kitty once again. "I love you Kit. I don't want to lose you anymore…"

Kitty nodded slightly. "But…I still have a job to do sis…after I kill him, we can truly be together again." she said, looking up at her.

Evee smiled. "As long as we can help, I'm okay with that."

Kitty smiled at her, a true smile. "Sure." she replied. "Oh…you have my clothes…"

Evee looked down at the clothes in her hands, and grinned. "Oh yeah. Here. I washed them."

She handed the clothes to her and turned her back to give her privacy.

"Hey Evee…" Kitty said gently, putting on her shirt.

"Yeah?" Evee turned to look at her now that she was all dressed.

"…No, Nevermind. It's nothing." Kitty replied, giving a light smile.

Evee blinked, and smiled in return. "Alright then." she stood up. "How about I go get us some fish?"

A growl was her answer. Kitty placed a hand over her stomach.

Evee smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." she said with a giggle and went out.

Kitty looked after her and muttered, "Aishiteru." as she looked down at the ground again.

Evee froze for a second. She smiled. "Aishiteru too."

With that, Evee kept walking.

_**Ch 16: Hiei's Confession Time? Maybe.**_

**_So how was chapter 15? Yeah TT it need MORE ACTION! Don't worry, I'm getting there. But I'm trying to get through the Hiei/Evee thing & maybe the Kit/Youko thing too. So, yeah, I'm currently working on Ch 16, so you'll havta wait. And don't worry, the Naruto story will be posted up in the future. Ja ne!_**


	16. Ch 16: Hiei's Confession Time? Maybe

_**Rated M for Mature Audience. Some content may not be suitable for children. Rated for language and some adult content.**_

Recap:

_Kitty looked after her and muttered, "Aishiteru." as she looked down at the ground again._

_Evee froze for a second. She smiled. "Aishiteru too."_

_With that, Evee kept walking._

_**Ch 16: Hiei's Confession Time? Maybe.**_

Hiei watched Evee come out of the hut, and followed her silently as she headed for the river.

She gave him this weird feeling, a feeling he had never felt before. What was this feeling?

He'd thought over it for a while, and he'd decided, he had an attraction towards her. Heck, this feeling could be deeper than some measly attraction. Hiei just couldn't say exactly what it was.

He watched her silently, a small smile gracing his lips as he watched her attempt to catch fish and fall into the water.

He jumped down onto the bank and looked towards her as she picked herself up. "Need any help?" he asked.

Evee looked towards him, her clothes wet, her hair clinging to her skin and face. "Help would be greatly appreciated." she replied, pulling the wet hair from her face.

Hiei nodded and removed his cloak, throwing it aside, and slowly made his way towards her, wading into the water.

Evee sucked in a breath. '_Holy shit…look away…look away!'_ she told herself. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Hiei's damn hot body. It was as if Hiei's body caused her to go into a trance, one she couldn't control, and probably would never be able to.

She could hear her heart thumping in her ears, and she knew she was blushing. She turned around so she wouldn't have to look at him, her cheeks cherry-red, her heart thumping loud.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves about her waist, pulling her against a strong, muscular, naked chest.

Her face turned an even deeper shade of red as she realized who it was. "H-Hiei, what're you doing?" she asked, her voice shaky.

The arms about her waist tightened before she got an answer. "Evee…"

_**8888888888888888**_

Kitty looked around the hut, and lay back down on her futon. She didn't like being confined. She was used to roaming from place to place. She heaved a sigh. Better start getting used to this, she decided.

She turned her head slightly, staring out the small window. Kagemusha whined besides her and nuzzled against her, before jumping onto her chest, and curling up to sleep there.

Kitty looked down at her. '_I guess now that sis and Hiei are with me…I don't have to be so…cold anymore…Though the emotions part may be hard to come by…'_ she thought silently, staring up at the ceiling.

_Rustle, rustle, rustle._

She turned her head towards the window.

_Rustle, crack, rustle._

She raised an eyebrow, and sat up. '_Wonder what the heck that is…I should probably go check it out…'_

She sighed and put Kagemusha on her futon gently, before she stood up and went out of the hut to check on whatever was making so much noise. She looked around, looking for any sign of movement.

A bird fluttered overhead, landing on a branch and cocked its head at her. It chirped.

Kitty looked at the bird, and cocked her head at it as well, though the opposite way.

The bird seemed to smile and fluttered down to her. Kitty lifted up her hand, and the bird landed on her finger.

'_I remember…I used to sing to the birds…'_ she thought silently as she looked at the bird perched on her finger. '_And they…used to sing to me back, and I used to talk to everything around me.'_

She looked around, looking at the trees and the bushes.

_Flashback_

"_No one knows me, like you do. The only thing is, you only listen, but never speak. I want to hold on to someone, who will love me unconditionally…" Kitty sang softly as she sat at a lake's edge._

_She wore a pretty white yukata, she was only 5 years old at the time._

_This lake was her favorite place to come, she liked to talk to the plants around her, and sometimes, a few animals came to hear her sing and keep her company. She especially loved it when wolves came to her, she was especially fond of them._

_She could feel the wolves understood her better than the other animals, and they were so loving to her, but all the animals were._

_She looked up as a twig crunched beneath the paw of an animal nearby. Her ear twitched as she looked around the clearing, before returning her gaze to the lake's surface._

_She gave a little sigh, and brought her knees up to rest her chin on. She felt lonely today, Evee was busy working (she's only 6)._

_Kitty sighed again and picked up a pretty white rose she had found here the day before._

_It had seemed to be waiting for her, as if someone left it here for her to find. She was young, but she wasn't stupid. Someone liked her, the only question was who?_

_The leaves rustled again, and she turned her head to look. Her eyes widened as they fell on a silver-white fox cub._

_The cub's golden eyes stared intently into hers; Kitty moved her eyes down to its mouth, and saw a white rose gripped between its teeth._

_She slowly stood up, hoping it wouldn't run. It didn't._

_She took slow steps towards it, being careful to not look as if she was going to attack it. A smile came upon her lips as she reached it. She kneeled down, and reached out her hand to touch its fur._

_The cub shifted slightly, as if to run, but seemed to think twice about it, and approached her, allowing her to touch its silky fur._

_Kitty marveled at how soft and clean its fur was. The cub gently nudged her hand, and she opened it. It dropped the white rose in her hand, before turning and running off._

"_Matte!" she yelled, standing up with the roses clenched in her hand. The cub was gone. She lowered her head slightly and looked at the white roses._

_She lifted them up to her nose and deeply sniffed the heavenly scent._

_End Flashback_

Kitty gasped. '_Oh my gosh, why didn't I realize it? That little white cub…it was Youko!'_

She began walking, not really knowing where she was headed. '_I can't believe…I met Youko when I was a child…and he was a child too!'_

She stopped as she came upon a stream. She blinked, confused. '_How'd I get here?'_

She looked around, and looked down. Her breath hitched in her throat. There, at her feet, was a white rose…

_**88888888888888888**_

Evee turned around quickly, only to stare into the air. Hiei was gone.

"Hiei?" she looked around, before slowly sinking to her knees in the water. She tried to still the beat of her heart, but could not stop the feeling of disappointment that arose within her.

'_What had happened? He just…What am I thinking? Of course he doesn't like me. I bet he's just toying with me!'_ Evee thought, trying to deny the fact she had truly been hoping for him to confess something to her.

She sighed and slowly continued to catch fish for dinner.

_**88888888888888888**_

Hiei watched Evee continue fishing, looking at her sadly. He'd messed up. He hadn't meant to do that.

'_Dammit…that time is getting near…'_ He cursed his damn heat cycle. It was tomorrow, and already it was beginning to affect him.

He had to stay away from Evee for a while, or else he might do something…they both might regret.

_**88888888888888888**_

Youko followed Kitty silently as she walked, and ran ahead to place the white rose at where he knew she'd stop. He slipped back into the shadows as she walked out.

He watched as she looked around, and finally, looked down.

He smiled as he watched her eyes widen. '_So she remembers as well…She must have only just realized it…like I have.'_ he added, with a small sweat drop.

Now, onto the next step in his plan. He slunk off, and disappeared.

_**Next Chapter: Ch 17: The Heat Cycle Begins**_

**_Yay, I finally updated! Aren't you guys happy? Yeah of course you are. Bet ya'll thought Hiei was gonna confess huh? HA! XD Sorry, but not quite yet! Stay tuned for chapter 17!_**


	17. Ch 17: The Heat Cycle Begins

_**I've returned! -audience applaud- Yay! Here's chapter 17! Woohoo!**_

_He smiled as he watched her eyes widen. 'So she remembers as well…She must have only just realized it…like I have.' he added, with a small sweat drop._

_Now, onto the next step in his plan. He slunk off, and disappeared._

_**Ch 17: The Heat Cycle Begins**_

Dawn broke out over the horizon as birds arose and began to chirp. Hiei opened his crimson eyes.

Today was the day it began. He sighed heavily, and groaned. This week was going to be _hell_.

He sighed and settled back down to go back to sleep, hoping it wasn't Evee who awoke him.

_**888888888888888888**_

Kitty opened her eyes, and stared at the wall. She shuddered, remembering the very…exciting dream she'd had. She looked up to the window, and watched a few birds fly around.

She sighed and slowly sat up, waking up Kagemusha as well. Kagemusha looked up at her, yawning. Kitty looked back at Kagemusha. "Go back to sleep, Kagemusha." she said with a small yawn of her own, her pointy incisors flashing for a second before she closed her mouth.

Kagemusha shook her head. "Momma…you should go to sleep…you need much more than I do…" she said, looking down guiltily.

Kitty smiled and lifted Kagemusha's head up to look at her. "It's ok. You're younger than I am, and plus, I'm used to going on without sleep for days. Just not being injured, dehydrated, and starved too."

Kagemusha gave a little sigh. "Ok momma…whatever you say." with that, she lay her head back down and curled up to fall back asleep.

Kitty smiled slightly and watched Kagemusha sleep for a few seconds before she gave a soft sigh and stood up, stretching her legs and arms.

Her glance was drawn towards the window. Her eyes widened. There lay another white rose, the sun's rays hitting it delicately, dew still clinging to its petals.

Kitty slowly walked towards it and gently picked it up. She looked out into the trees, but saw nothing, so she brought her gaze back down to the rose. She fingered it lightly, the petals so soft and delicate. She brought it up lightly to her nose, and took a deep whiff of the heavenly scent, closing her eyes.

She gave a light sigh, reopening her eyes. That smell…it was just so intoxicating.

She looked out into the forest again, before she moved away from the window and out the door, leaving Evee and Kagemusha to sleep soundly.

She looked up to where Hiei slept, and smiled. She had really missed his nearby presence. She walked over quietly, and sat down beneath his tree, the rose still in her hand.

She didn't have to wait long for Hiei to wake up.

_**8888888888888888**_

Hiei opened his eyes at the familiar scent that reached his nose. He shifted and looked down to the base of the tree. He saw Kitty looking at a white rose in her hands. He began to shift back but did a double-take.

He stared at the white rose; his eye twitched. '_Why would Yoko leave her a rose?…'_ he wondered. '_That Kitsune never has any good intentions. We'll just see what he has up his sleeve.'_

"Morning Hiei. Sleep well?" Kitty asked, noting he was awake. Well, she had known the moment he awoke, part of the special bond they had.

"Hn…I suppose so…you?" Hiei asked.

The only time Hiei was ever 'polite' was with her. But then again, that was going to change.

"It was…alright…" She replied hesitantly, tightening her hold on the rose slightly.

Hiei perked up an eyebrow at this. "Alright?" he questioned. "What did you dream Kitty."

It was an order, not a question. And Kitty knew it.

"Nothing Hiei. Really." she said, not looking up at him.

Hiei could detect she was lying, and frowned. "Was it something bad?"

Kitty's ear twitched at the last word. "No…" she mumbled, though loud enough for Hiei to hear.

"Mmhmm…Well, why don't we take a look see.." he said, about to open his Jagan.

"No!" Kitty said, standing up quickly.

Hiei raised an eyebrow at her, now very curious as to what she dreamt about. "Either tell me, or I find out myself." he said.

Kitty glared at him. "Try it baka." she retorted.

Hiei's eyes flashed as he opened his Jagan and reached out to her mind. Almost instantly he was stopped by a very strong barrier around her mind, one he could not breach.

He smirked. "I told you you'd surpass me one day." he said quietly.

Kitty stared at him for a moment, before she smiled. "I guess you were right." she replied.

"You owe me a thousand yen." he said, settling down in his branch.

"NANI!"

_**88888888888888888**_

Evee woke up at Kitty's yell. She yawned, arching her back slightly and grudgingly stood up. '_What is she yelling about so early in the morning?'_

She poked her head out the hut door.

"Since when do I owe you a thousand yen, Kisama!" Kitty yelled up at Hiei.

"Since now." He replied, turning his back to her.

Kitty growled at him, but clenched her hands and settled for glaring at him and trying to burn a hole through his back with her glare.

Evee sweat dropped, and sighed. "Sheesh, you've only been back for a day, and already you two are fighting like brother and sister." she said, walking out the door towards them.

Kitty looked towards her. "Gomen nee-san, I didn't mean to wake you." she said, sending a dirty look to Hiei. With a swish of her tail, she stalked away.

A few moments later, a black furball hurled out of the hut, and raced after her.

Evee stared after Kagemusha, and blinked. "Ok…" she mumbled.

She turned to look back at Hiei, who had his back to her, and sighed. "Hiei…what's wrong with you? You're being…colder than usual." she said.

"Hn…" was her response from the fire youkai.

She clenched her hands and took several steps towards the tree. "Hiei…tell me what's wrong, please." she begged.

Hiei suddenly stood up on the branch, his back still to her. "Nothing's wrong, so drop it." he said, before he vanished.

Evee lowered her head and sighed, before heading towards the lake to wash up and catch some breakfast.

_**88888888888888888**_

Kitty yawned as she lounged on a tree branch. Kagemusha was comfortably sitting on her stomach, her head tilted to the side slightly.

"Momma…is something wrong?" Kagemusha asked, laying down with her head on her paws.

Kitty looked at Kagemusha. "No, why?" she asked.

"Well…you seemed so…distracted a minute ago…I thought something was wrong." Was the little wolf's reply.

Kitty smiled lightly and rubbed Kagemusha's head. "I was just thinking is all." she said.

"On what?" Kagemusha asked innocently.

"Oh…some things…"

"Some things like what?" Kagemusha persisted curiously.

Kitty was becoming rather annoyed with her, but Kagemusha was only a pup, what could you expect? "Kagemusha, its sort of personal…" she said gently.

"Oh ok momma. I understand." Kagemusha replied with a wolfish smile. She rubbed against Kitty's stomach, before she stood up and yawned. "Can I go back to that lady and the short man, so I can sleep?"

Kitty laughed gently. "That's your…auntie Evee, and uncle Hiei, and of course you can." she said with a smile.

Kagemusha's tail wagged as she jumped down from the tree and landed on her paws delicately, and she trotted off lightly in the direction of the hut.

Kitty watched her until Kagemusha disappeared into the forest before she yawned and sat up against the tree with her back resting against the trunk, and closed her eyes.

All of a sudden, a hand closed over her eyes as a body appeared over her, trapping her against the tree. She was about to cry out when a pair of lips descended onto hers, hushing her.

The lips moved sensually against hers, as a hand appeared on her waist, wrapping her closer to the body above her.

Kitty had no idea who the hell was on top of her. She tried to lift her arms to feel the person, but vines had been wrapped around her arms to immobilize her. She gasped as she felt the hand that had been on her waist, move to her breast, giving a tongue the opportunity to invade her mouth.

The tongue rubbed against hers, as the hand gently rubbed her breast lightly. She moaned lightly, cursing the fact she was enjoying this.

The hand on her breast began to slowly lower, and stroked her thigh lightly. A shiver traveled up her body, and she gasped lightly again at the feeling.

Slowly, she began to respond to the mouth on hers, and soon their tongues were dueling against one another. The hand on her thigh slowly moved up, and went inside her pants, lightly stroking in between her legs.

She pulled back from the mouth on hers and gasped, trying to move her legs, but finding them also wrapped in vines. The vines slowly pulled her legs wider apart, allowing the hand more room to stroke her. The lips returned, and she delved into the other's mouth.

All of a sudden, the other person stopped, and pulled back from her, withdrawing their hand from within her pants.

As soon as the hand over her eyes disappeared, Kitty opened her eyes quickly to try and see who it had been, but no one was in sight. She looked around, panting lightly, before she settled back on the branch and tried to regain her breath.

'_Who had that been…?'_ she asked herself as arranged her clothes back into the way they had been.

"What are you doing?"

Kitty jumped at the sudden voice and nearly fell out of the tree. She turned her head to look at Hiei. "N-nothing, I was just…uh…"

Hiei raised an eyebrow at her, and approached her slowly. "You were just…what?" he asked in a demanding voice.

Kitty's flushed cheeks reddened further as she tried to think of something to say. Hiei looked about the small clearing, as if searching for something.

"Was someone here?" He asked, his gaze still searching the clearing.

_**Ch 18: An Angel Cries**_

**_Yeah, so uh...yeah...so um, yeah, I'm working on 18 right now. 3 So yeah, I was actually planning on putting this up like...a week ago...cuz, I AM IN SUMMER VACATION NOW! HAHAHAHAHA! Ok im better now. So, yeah. Leave me a review please! I love those!_**


	18. Ch 18: An Angel Cries

**_Yay! I'm back! EVERYONE SHOUT 'HURRAY'! No seriously. Do it! XD jk...or am i? o.o Hah, well's here's chapter 18! (which as you can see below is dedicated to copycat-riyo, cuz she's so kool & left me a koolio review!)_**

_Hiei raised an eyebrow at her, and approached her slowly. "You were just…what?" he asked in a demanding voice._

_Kitty's flushed cheeks reddened further as she tried to think of something to say. Hiei looked about the small clearing, as if searching for something._

_"Was someone here?" He asked, his gaze still searching the clearing._

**_Ch 18: An Angel Cries_**

_**(( This chapter dedicated to copycat-riyo. Arigatou! ))**_

"No." Was the quick response he got. His gaze swept up to Kitty again.

"Why do I get the feeling you're lying to me." he said, his crimson eyes boring into her gray ones.

"Hiei, I'm not-"

"If you're not lying, why are you aroused?" he asked bluntly.

Kitty's breath hitched in her throat at that, her red cheeks turning a shade that would put Hiei's eyes to shame.

Hiei smirked, he had her. "What's wrong? Kitsune got your tongue?" he asked coolly.

Kitty's eyes began to burn with anger. "What's wrong with you? Dog got your attention?" she yelled back, pointing an accusing finger at Hiei. "I know you have the hots for Evee! Admit it!"

She was quickly silenced by Hiei, who had appeared right in front of her on the branch and pinned her to it by her throat. She let out a startled gasp, and tried to draw in a breath, only to find she couldn't.

Hiei was glaring at her, but not in the way he normally did. His usual glares were not so…murderous, cold, and chilling. His eyes were completely red, no white visible.

She had hit a nerve _hard_. She tried to speak, but the hand on her throat only tightened.

"Never speak of that again." Hiei said in an icy tone, as his grip tightened again.

Kitty's eyes began to fill with tears, which made Hiei's eyes widen and his grip to instantly loosen.

He took a step back and let her go. She fell onto the branch, and gasped for breath, her breathings intertwined with light sobs.

Hiei looked at his hand, and back at her, his eyes filled with regret. "Kitty, I-I didn't mean to…"

She looked up at him, tears dripping down her cheeks gently. She turned her head away from him.

Hiei felt as if his heart had been stabbed, what had he just done? His gaze was drawn to her throat, and there were the red marks that he had made…the ones he had made with his own hand…

He took a step towards her, but she pressed herself against the tree, trying to get away from him. His eyes burned, she was…scared of him…like that first night…

_Flashback_

"_Kitty…are you…alright?" Hiei asked, looking towards the girl who had fallen._

_Kitty stared back at him, her gray, innocent eyes wide with fear. She scrambled backwards away from him, tears welling in her eyes._

_Her eyes shifted from his bloody katana, to the dead body at his feet. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she met his gaze._

_Hiei nearly flinched at how she looked at him. He tentatively took a step towards her, reaching out for her. "Kitty…it's ok…" he said gently._

_Kitty shook her head and scrambled away from him, her body shaking in fear. Hiei really did flinch this time as their gazes met._

_Her eyes…She looked as if…her heart were breaking…_

_He tried once again to walk towards her, but she just stood up quickly and ran off._

"_Kitty!" He called after her, and dashed off after her, quickly catching up, and grabbing her arm. "Kitty, please, look at me!"_

_She shook her head and slapped him, trying to break free of his grasp._

_The sound echoed around them, and everything grew quiet._

_Hiei was shocked. Angrily, he pulled his arm back._

_Immediately, Kitty flinched, already knowing what was to come._

_Hiei froze, his arm in the air. Her eyes…._

_The fear….it was of him…she was terrified…of him…She was crying…because of him…_

_End Flashback_

"Kitty…please…I'm sorry…" Hiei said, reaching towards her again.

Almost instantly, Kitty flinched, as if he was going to hit her. Hiei tensed up, and Kitty quickly vanished from sight.

_**88888888888888888**_

Kitty reappeared far away from where Hiei and Evee had been. She collapsed onto the grass, and curled into a ball.

She just lay there, and before she knew it, the sun had set and night had settled around her.

Nevertheless, she remained there, uncaring of anything around her.

Slowly, her eyes began to droop, and the last thing she caught a glimpse of was something silver-white coming towards her, before her world fell into darkness.

_**8888888888888888888**_

Yoko walked towards his fallen angel, wondering why she was even out here. He kneeled down besides her, and saw glistening rivulets of tears on her cheeks.

He frowned. Something, or someone, had made his angel cry. He gently reached out to her and withdrew his hand when she flinched at his touch.

Ok, something was definitely wrong. Maybe he shouldn't have just attacked her like that out of nowhere…but hey, he's a guy, what can you do when you're in heat?

He tried reaching out to touch her again, and gently lifted her up into his arms. Instantaneously, she flinched at his touch, and tried to escape from him, even though she was asleep.

He tightened his grip on her, trying to soothe her, but gave up after a bit and began walking.

After a while, her struggles stopped, which made him look down at her curiously as he walked.

Her tears had dried, and her hands were firmly clenching his shirt, her face buried in it as well. It seemed that his scent soothed her.

He smiled lightly and went on, until he reached a large building. **_((It's like a hut only it's like HUGE and has a whole shit load of rooms in it))_**

He went through the place and slid open the door to one room. Inside there was a futon. (other stuff too but I'm too lazy to describe it)

He lay Kitty on the bed, pulling up the silver sheets to cover her up. He sat down at the edge of the futon, watching her sleep.

Thunder and lightning boomed outside, and soon rain was pounding away outside.

Yoko gave a sigh. _'Good thing I found her when I did. Or else she'd be soaking wet.'_ he smiled lightly, and brushed her bangs to the side to get a better view of her face.

Kitty sighed lightly and shifted slightly, gripping the pillow with one hand.

_**88888888888888**_

"Ah!" Evee yelled as she was pelted with water. She began to run back to the hut, after catching fish for breakfast again.

She was suddenly whisked off her feet, and appeared in the hut, dripping with water. She looked down at the arm around her waist, and turned her head to look at Hiei. "Hiei, what're you-?"

She never finished her sentence…_ 'The look in his eyes…'_ She was mesmerized by those ruby orbs, holding her own azure eyes prisoner in their gaze. Their faces drew closer to one another.

As their faces inched closer and closer by the second, so did their eyes close.

_**Next Chapter: Ch 19: The return of an old Friend**_

**_Bwahahahaha! I'm so evil! HAHA! EVEE, IN YOUR FACE! Yeah...Evee's gonna kick my butt cuz I left it off there...OH WELL! TOODLES! LEAVE ME A NICE REVIEW! OH AND PLEASE!_**

**_LEAVE ME AN IDEA! I AM ON THE BRINK OF WRITER'S BLOCK!_**


	19. Ch 19: The Return of an Old Friend

YAY! I'm back! Here's the long awaited Chapter 19! I finally got over the writer's block enough to update! YESH! ANNDD! Chapter 20's on the way! -evil grin- And there's special surprise there too! Enjoy!

_Ch 19: The return of an old Friend_

Lightning flashed outside, closely followed by the loud roar of thunder.

Kitty sat up, looking around wildly. _'What…where…am I?'_ She looked around the unfamiliar place.

Lightning flashed outside again. She bit her lip slightly, and looked down at the sheets covering her. _'Silver sheets…?'_

She turned her gaze up and looked around, before her sensitive ears heard the soft sound of footsteps approaching the room. Quickly, she lay back down and feigned sleep, and moments later, the door slid open.

The soft footsteps approached her, and she heard someone sit down besides where she lay. Her heart pounded in her ears as she lay there, getting ready to attack.

A hand suddenly appeared over her face, and her bangs were brushed aside, with a loving touch.

"My angel…" she heard someone whisper. Slowly, she opened her eyes to look up at the man beside her.

**__**

88888888888888888

Yoko froze as he saw her eyes open. He met her gaze with his, gold and ash clashing.

She studied him, he didn't seem like a threat. He watched her as she sat up, and turned to meet his gaze again.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in my home. I found you outside, and brought you here." he replied. Kitty turned her gaze as another flash of lightning and crack of thunder resounded outside.

"Hm, I suppose I should thank you…"-Yoko smiled.-"But I never asked to be moved from my spot." She finished.

Yoko stared, she wasn't going to apologize? But, but, but, this wasn't how it was supposed to be going! He mentally barraged himself and tried to think of something else to say.

Kitty still hadn't turned to look at him, so he sighed and stood up. "I'll bring you something to eat if you like."

That made her turn her gaze to look at him. "You don't have to. I don't have much of an appetite right now." she replied, before turning her gaze away.

Yoko nodded and made his way to the door. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." With that, he left the room.

Kitty sighed as she lay back down on her futon, looking up at the darkened ceiling. She turned her head to look at the lit candle nearby, and narrowed her eyes at it.

A small breeze began to swirl around the small flame, and soon, the flame was put out, and she returned her gaze to the ceiling, relaxing as the lightning's glare flashed into the room each time it struck, and listening to the sound of the rain pound away on the roof.

**__**

88888888888888888

As Evee and Hiei were about to kiss, a flash of lightning crackled in the sky, and landed smack dab on their hut.

Wood flew, and Hiei covered Evee with his body as the smoke cleared…Only, it _wasn't_ clearing. He turned his head to look, and saw that the roof of the hut had a burning hole right in the middle, rain falling in through it.

"We have to get out of here." He said, turning to look at Evee, but froze as he saw the fire travel from the hole down towards the door. He pulled up Evee with him as the door went aflame with fire. Pretty soon, the whole hut was burning, and the air around them was growing thick with smoke, and becoming harder to breathe for their lungs.

"Hiei…I can't…breathe…" Evee whispered, before she went limp against him, her eyes closed.

"Evee! Wake up!" Hiei cried, trying to wake her up. He slapped her a little (not that hard though) to try to wake her, but she was out cold. He grit his teeth, and wrapped her close to his body as a piece of the roof fell and landed close by.

_'Just great, if I don't find a way out soon…this is such a crappy way to die.'_ He thought as his ruby eyes searched through the fire for an exit. His vision blurred, and his head bobbed slightly, before he caught himself and shook his head lightly. The smoke was getting to him. He wouldn't last soon.

Once more, his vision went blurry and he fell to the side, and the last thing he saw was the fire diminishing as a shadowed someone entered through the door. Then everything went black.

**__**

888888888888888888

Garnet colored eyes opened, vision blurred. Eyelids slid over them rapidly, and their sight cleared. Sunlight streamed in through the trees overhead, making Hiei shut his eyes against the glare and turn on his side, before he reopened his eyes.

"Oh, you're awake Hiei-san! Great, great, great!" A cheery voice nearby called as Hiei sat up. Hiei turned his head to look at the cheery…blue…thing coming towards him.

"I bet you don't even remember me Hiei-san. My name's Taifu, at your service!" Said the blue…thing, according to Hiei. "I was in the Kamisori No Ha." he added.

Hiei nodded and looked around for Evee. "Where's…?"

"Oh, Miss Evee is fine. She's sleeping right beside you." Taifu answered with a cheery smile. Hiei turned his head to the side, and noticed Evee, then sighed in relief.

_'She's safe…but I can't say the same about Kitty…wonder where she ran off to…'_ Hiei looked at Taifu again, who was preparing some fish over fire. _'Fish…again…'_ Hiei thought rather meekly, he was getting tired of fish.

"Hiei-san, can you tell me something?" Taifu asked, looking up from the fish at Hiei. Hiei nodded, indicating he was listening. "Have you seen Kitty-chan? I…I've been trying to find her, but I haven't. Since you two were such good friends before you left, I thought that perhaps you knew her whereabouts."

Hiei raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do you want to know her whereabouts?" he asked, Taifu turned his gaze away back to the fire.

"…I'm just a little…worried about her…She went full demon the last I saw of her…I want to make sure she's okay…" he said, a light blush staining his cheeks as he did so.

"Hn…" Hiei replied with his famous quote. "I can assure you she's fine now. You don't have to worry about her. She can fend for herself."

Taifu nodded, and turned his gaze towards him, smiling. "Oh, I know that. But still," he turned his gaze away as that blush made its way onto his cheeks. "I worry about her…"

Hiei was about to say something, when a soft groan met his ears. He turned his head to look at Evee as she awoke.

"What the hell happened?" Evee asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes to get rid of sleep.

"Oh, Evee-san, you're awake too! Just in time for breakfast too!" Taifu cheered merrily, smiling happily. Evee turned to look at him, bewildered. "Who the heck are you?" she asked, sitting up beside Hiei.

Taifu tilted his head to one side, then smiled. "I'm Taifu. Don't worry, both of you are safe." he added as she looked around.

Evee suddenly noticed something was amiss. "Where's Kitty?" She turned to look at Hiei. Hiei turned his gaze away from hers, and looked in the other direction.

"She ran off. I don't know where she is." he admitted. Two azure gazes locked onto him.

"I thought you went to look for her, Hiei!" Evee cried angrily. Hiei gave a sigh. "I did, but she ran away from me." he replied, deciding it was better she didn't know what _caused_ her to run away.

"Hiei! ARGH! I swear, each time I get her back, one way or another she slips out of my grasp again!" Evee yelled, standing up. Crimson eyes looked up at her. "Where are you going?"

"Where the hell do you think I'm going!" she yelled back, stalking away. Hiei sighed again and turned his head back, and noticed Taifu was gone.

**__**

8888888888888888888

The gentle pitter-patter of the rain was the only sound heard. The occasional flash of lightning and roar of thunder was beginning to ebb away. The soft rattling of a door being slid open was heard, and Yoko peeked into the room.

His angel had fallen asleep, and the room was dark with only the lightning being what lit it up. He came into the room, sliding the door shut behind him quietly. He went over and sat down, watching her sleep. His gaze was drawn to the now-fading red hand marks on her neck, and he felt something stir inside him at the thought someone (or something) would dare hurt her.

He gently reached over and caressed her cheek, before he leant down and his lips met hers.

_Next Chapter: Ch 20: Lost in the Abyss of Heat_

HEHE! YAY! Chapter 19's up at last! Now, Ja ne! Leave me a nice review! Bye byes!


	20. Ch 20: Lost in the Abyss of Heat

_He gently reached over and caressed her cheek, before he leant down and his lips met hers._

****

_Ch 20: Lost in the Abyss of Heat_

_"Hiei…please…" Evee begged, her hands tied above her, her body completely exposed. Hiei stood above her, smirking and bent over, trailing his tongue from her belly button to the valley in between her breasts. Evee moaned lightly, arching up beneath his touch, and gave a small whimper, begging for more._

_A finger lightly stroked in between her legs, causing her to gasp and shiver with pleasure. Hiei smirked and flicked out his tongue at one of her nubs. "Hiei!" Evee gasped, as he swirled his tongue around it, and his finger was inserted inside her._

_Evee moaned, trying to move her hands desperately to touch him. She gasped as he inserted another finger inside her, and began to pump then in and out of her. She groaned, panting heavily, and arched up, throwing her head back._

_Hiei smirked, and bent down, his breath brushing against her ear. "I want you to say it." He breathed into her ear, making her shiver._

_"Hiei…I want you…to fuck me…" She said with a moan, and cried out as Hiei pulled out his fingers, and thrust inside her without warning. She trembled, tears brimming from her eyes. Hiei licked away the tears, and allowed her to adjust to his size, before he pulled back out and thrust back in much harder than before._

_Evee moaned, and realized that Hiei had pulled off the binds on her wrists. Quickly, she wrapped her arms about his neck, pulling him closer so he could go in deeper. "Hiei…faster… harder…" she murmured into his ear, and he complied with her plea._

_Soon, Evee screamed Hiei's name to the world as she went over the edge. Hiei came soon after her._

_"Evee…I…lo…"_

****

_8888888888888888888888888_

Hiei sat up, sweat dripping from his face. He looked around in a panic, and sighed in relief when he saw that no one was there. He made sure his pants weren't wet (if you catch his drift), and lay back down, staring up through the canopy of the trees.

He cursed his heat cycle, but then scowled. It wasn't just his heat cycle, he'd had that dream before.

He stood up, stretching, and cracked his back, before jumping up into the trees to look around. Neither Taifu nor Evee had come back yet. He wondered why Taifu had gone off too.

****

8888888888888888888888888

Ash eyes fluttered open, and Kitty sat up. The rain had stopped from outside, so that meant she no longer had to stay here.

'Evee must be worried sick about me…' She thought, and stood up. She stopped, since when did she have silver clothing?

"I see you're awake. Morning." Yoko said with a smile as he came into the room. "I've made you some breakfast, if you'd like."

Kitty looked over at him, and then nodded. She followed Yoko out the door, and down the hall, down more halls, and finally into a large room. The scent of food wafted through the door, before they even reached it, and Kitty's stomach growled.

Yoko chuckled lightly, and led her inside. Kitty quickly sat down, staring in awe at all the food in the table. "Is all this…for me?" She asked, staring. Yoko smiled, and seated himself across from her. "Of course, eat your fill."

No sooner had he uttered those words, than half the food was already gone by the time he blinked, and when he blinked again, the table was full of empty dishes. Kitty sat back in her chair, and licked her fingers, still tasting the chicken on them. Yoko bit his lip as he watched her suck her fingers, she had no idea what she was doing to him. "I see you've eaten your fill now…" He managed to get out, watching as her tongue flicked out towards her fingers and ran up it, before taking in the whole thing and sucking it. (Ooh, that did sound dirty. XD)

Kitty looked over at him, her finger in her mouth, and nodded, smiling. "Yeah, it was great! I can still taste it on my fingers…Mmm…" she said, sucking on the rest of her fingers, not knowing the sheer agony poor Yoko was in at just watching her.

She turned her head slightly, and stopped, staring at the slightly open door. She sat up. "Is that a garden?" She asked, seeing flowers through the slight gap. Yoko smiled, in relief more than anything, and nodded. "Yes, I grew it myself. Would you like to-?"

"Oh can I?" she asked, smiling as she looked over at him. Yoko nearly forgot what he was going to say as he saw how her face lit up when she smiled, how her eyes twinkled with utter joy, and how sincere her smile was…She was a totally different person than he'd met in the first place. But he smiled and nodded, standing up. She quickly stood up as well, and waited for him to slide the door open.

Sunlight wafted into the room as soon as the door was slid open, and she gasped as she saw the garden. "Yoko…it's…beautiful!" She exclaimed, taking a few cautious steps towards the small stairs leading onto the garden path. Yoko came up beside her, and linked his arm with hers, before leaning down a bit towards her ear. "Yes…it is." He said, looking at her.

He led her down the path, as she looked around at the wondrous flowers about them. The path led to a rather large lake, where the grass and the leaves were a luscious green color, and the lake was clear and shimmering in the sun. Kitty's smile grew.

"Wow…" She whispered, shifting her gaze all around, before turning it to Yoko, who was watching her with his gorgeous amber eyes. A light blush came to her cheeks at the intensity of his gaze, and she turned her eyes away. "W-what's wrong?" She asked.

Yoko smiled. "Nothing…just admiring your unparalleled beauty." He replied, deepening her blush.

"Oh…Y-you don't mean that…do you?" She asked uncertainly, and turned her head to look at him, only to have him take her lips in a gentle, chaste kiss. He pulled back after several seconds, and smiled at her. "Of course I do."

Kitty blinked her eyes, and then gave a small smile, that blush still staining her cheeks. "Um…arigatou.." she murmured, turning her gaze down. He chuckled and then turned, heading back to his home. She followed after him, seeing as their arms were still linked, but she didn't mind.

Suddenly, Yoko stopped, his ears perking up. Kitty looked up, hearing what he'd heard as well. "Seems we're going to be having a visitor." He said calmly, looking to where the sound was coming from.

Suddenly, a blue thing came out of the bushes and hurtled towards Kitty, tackling her head on, and making her fall back onto the grass. The 'blue thing' turned out to be none other than our lovable (yet _way_ _too_ happy) Taifu. Kitty stared at Taifu. "Taifu? What the hell are you doing here?" She asked. Taifu gasped.

"Oh my Kami…what have you done with Kitty?" He asked, seeing she wasn't wearing her normal black clothes, but silver instead. He sensed something was different about her too, besides her wardrobe, she's never called him Taifu to his face. She never said his name to him.

"What the hell are you talking about? And would you mind getting the fuck off of me?" Kitty said, glaring up at Taifu. He smiled and got up, letting her sit up. Before he could help her stand, Yoko beat him to it.

"Thanks," She said, smiling to the silver-haired kitsune, before it faded as she glared at Taifu. "Now…what the _fuck_ are doing here?"

Taifu flinched at the tone of her voice. "Well…I was worried about you…and wanted to make sure you're okay." He admitted.

"I am okay, so you don't have to worry." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Suddenly, she turned her head to look behind her, her ears perking up. Evee came rushing out of the bushes, and nearly fell in her haste to hug her little sister. "Kitty, you're ok!" she yelled, wrapping up the younger girl in a hug.

Kitty sighed and let her hug her. "I'm _fine_, Evee. Where's Hiei?" She asked, noticing the absence of said fire youkai. Evee looked back the way she'd come. "I thought he was right behind me…guess he stayed…but anyway, I'm just glad you're okay!…" She looked at Yoko. "Oh, no wonder you're okay, you've been with Yoko. And I wasted my time worrying about you." She said with a laugh.

Kitty sweat dropped, and put a hand to her forehead, sighing. _'Sometimes I wonder if she was dropped on her head when she was a baby.'_ She thought silently.

"HEY! I was NOT dropped on my head as a baby!" Evee yelled, pointing at her. Kitty gave her a bland gaze.

"Whatever," Was Kitty's response as she looked the other way indifferently, crossing her arms over her chest.

Yoko sighed, thanks to the Blue Boy Wonder and Evee, the mood had been ruined.

**__**

88888888888888888888

Hiei walked through the forest, following the path Evee had taken. He sighed lightly, remembering the dream he'd had earlier. A light blush crossed his cheeks. Maybe this heat cycle wasn't so bad, he quickly banished the thought.

_'Four days remain…I wonder if I can last.'_ He thought, looking up at the sky.

He heard yelling, and only slightly picked up his pace, recognizing the yelling voices, well one was yelling anyway. He stepped out of some bushes, and found himself standing beside Yoko, who was standing beside Taifu, both of them watching the disputing women. "Now what happened?" Hiei asked, startling Taifu. Yoko turned his head towards him.

"They're fighting on whether Kitty had said Evee was dropped on her head as a baby." He said, sweat dropping, and made Hiei sweat drop too.

"I don't know why you're getting so mad Evee, I never said it." Kitty said, her voice calm and not shouting. Evee glared at her.

"You did so! I heard it!" She yelled, pointing at her accusingly, and getting angrier when seeing her accusations were ignored. "Are you even listening to me!"

Kitty sighed and then turned to look at Hiei. "Hiei, would you please calm her down. She's not listening to reason." She said simply, before beginning to walk off in a random direction. A split second after she began walking, Yoko quickly followed after her, leaving Evee with Hiei and Taifu.

Hiei turned his head to look at Evee, and raised an eyebrow at her. She glared at him, before taking in a large breath. "I'm fine. I'm cool. I'm okay." She chanted over and over, closing her eyes, making Hiei roll his eyes and walk over to her.

"You know, the reason you may have heard what she said, even though she didn't _speak_ it, may have been because you read her thoughts." He said plainly, making her open her eyes to look at him. Neither of them noticed Taifu disappear, looking downhearted. "Ya think so?" Evee asked, before lowering her eyes to the ground to think.

"I think you're right!" Evee said, looking up at him with a smile. Then it vanished, being replaced with a scowl. "But she still _thought_ it. How could she think I was dropped on my head as a baby? I'm not stupid! I'm a year older than her!" She cried childishly, waving her arms up and down and having anime-tears running down her cheeks.

Hiei gave a sigh, and began to walk away from her. She blinked, opening her eyes, and looked around. "Matte! Wait for me!" She yelled, and ran after him. Hiei didn't stop, wondering why Kitty had been wearing silver clothes instead of her customary black ones.

**__**

8888888888888888888888

Yoko bumped into Kitty as she stopped abruptly. He took a step back. "Why'd you-?"

"Shut up." She hissed, the atmosphere about her changing completely as her eyes narrowed down dangerously. Yoko wondered what the hell had happened, and watched as she suddenly shifted into a pure black wolf, and slunk into the bushes. It took him a split second to decide on following her, before he too shifted to his silver kitsune form, and hurried after her, silently and stealthily of course.

He stopped when he saw her peering through a small gap in some bushes, her eyes watching whoever was on the other side. He noted she had drew her aura in, and did the same, before coming up beside her. She didn't break her gaze, but moved aside slightly to let him see.

It was Taifu, but he looked different. Maybe it was those markings glowing red on his body, and the fact that his eyes were dull. His blue outfit had been traded for black, now he looked like what his profession was.

Someone suddenly stepped out of the shadows, and Taifu kneeled down before him. Kitty's eyes widened as she saw who it was.

_Next Chapter: Ch 21: The Knife of Betrayal_

Omg! I've reached chapter 20 of Bloody Love! _-teary eyed-_ I'm so proud... And I haven't gotten a flame either... _-cries-_ Thanks to all of you who read, even if you don't review. I'm so happy! And not to worry! Chapter 21 is almost finished! I still need to add a bit more, but it's almost done! Ja ne! _-sniffles-_


	21. Ch 21: The Knife of Betrayal

**Yay, I'm finally back! And uh yeah, I finally finished this, and I'm BARELY starting 22. ;;; I have a real bad case of writer's block, but you see how I push myself to give you guys what you want!**

_It was Taifu, but he looked different. Maybe it was those markings glowing red on his body, and the fact that his eyes were dull. His blue outfit had been traded for black, now he looked like what his profession was._

_Someone suddenly stepped out of the shadows, and Taifu kneeled down before him. Kitty's eyes widened as she saw who it was._

_**Ch 21: The Knife of Betrayal**_

She couldn't believe it. She'd thought Taifu had been her friend, she'd trusted him. She had never really shown that she trusted him, but she had thought he had known.

**_The knife of betrayal always stabs deep._**

_**Twisting and winding into your heart.**_

She felt something. In her heart. A feeling she'd felt once before…three years ago. _Betrayal_.

**_It sinks itself into the very core of your heart._**

_**And continues to let the pain grow.**_

_**The pain will always be fresh,**_

_**And shall never smolder but always kindle a new.**_

She watched, feeling the stab in her chest only grow as she watched them converse. The pain only grew as she began to listen to what they said.

**_Can't you see you're hurting me?_**

_**The knife of betrayal always does.**_

_**I know I've felt this before…**_

_**That's why it seems so familiar…**_

"Did you get anything?" The former leader of the Kamisori no Ha asked Taifu, he was always covered in shadow, even when he was in the light. His face and body always enveloped by black.

Taifu shook his head. "Forgive me, I did not. I assure you master, I shall do all in my power to find out her weakness, so we can destroy her." He said, clenching his hand into a fist.

**_I can feel myself fading_**

_**As I watch you continue to hurt me.**_

_**It hurts…so much…**_

_**You would never know this pain.**_

Kitty couldn't bear to hear anymore, even though they had only begun to speak. She turned and ran off, even in her haste still being silent as her paws hit the dirt. Yoko hurriedly ran after her, his paws not making a sound as he pursued her.

**_Stop it!_**

_**It hurts!**_

_**Can't you see what you're doing to me?**_

…_**You want to kill me, don't you?**_

A tear trickled down from Kitty's eye, dripping down her fur and plopping onto a leaf as she passed it. The small droplet of water slithered down the leaf, to its pointy end, and dripped onto the earth.

**_You shouldn't bother to kill me…_**

_**You already are…**_

_**The knife in my back is making sure of that…**_

She burst through the bushes, and saw a cliff. She tried to stop, her paws skidding on the earth as she attempted to stop. She stopped right at the edge, her gaze down to the hundred feet drop below, into the raging river below.

**_Do I let myself die by your betrayal?_**

_**Or do I just let my feet take me to my doom?**_

Yoko jumped through the bushes and landed behind her, panting from having to run so hard in such a short time._ "Kitty…Don't do it…It's not worth it."_ He said, taking a tentative step towards her.

**_I don't know what to do anymore._**

_**Help me…**_

_**Save me from the knife of betrayal…**_

She closed her eyes, and allowed her body to go limp.

"_No!" _Yoko cried, and jumped forward, his teeth closing on thin air as her body fell. He looked over the edge of the cliff, and saw her body hit the water, before being swept under by the fast current.

**_Let the river of pain lead me to my sanctuary._**

_**Let it take me to where I won't know pain.**_

_**To where I won't…be betrayed.**_

The rushing water pulled Kitty beneath the surface, and she shifted back to her humanoid form, tumbling in the fast current. The air in her lungs was quickly vanishing.

_**This is my fate…**_

_**Isn't it?**_

She opened her eyes beneath the water. If she hadn't already been in water, tears would be rolling down her cheeks.

Her life flashed before her eyes. That's when she realized something as she watched her life play over.

**_It's not? But then…_**

_**There's something more, you say?**_

_**What more can there be?**_

'_Hiei…Evee…Yoko…What am I doing?'_ She asked herself. _'I'm throwing my life away for someone who barely knew me…and who I barely knew.'_

She nearly laughed, if she could. _'Taifu…he may have been my friend…but…he never actually knew the real me…Hiei, Evee, and now even Yoko, they're my real…friends…Evee's my sister, and…Hiei…he's like the brother I never had. I can't believe I'm being so stupid. I don't need Taifu…All I really need…is them.'_

_**Yes, so much more.**_

_**I won't let you take it…**_

_**I won't allow you to take my life from me.**_

_**My friends are still here,**_

_**I still have them.**_

_**I don't need you.**_

With a sudden burst of energy, she began to swim up to the surface, and broke through it, taking in air. She coughed, and looked around for a second, before she tried to make it towards the shore. She never saw it coming.

With a loud cracking sound, she was forcefully slammed against a rock, and lost consciousness.

_**88888888888888888888888888**_

Yoko had tried to go after her, but he knew he'd be outdone by the speed of the current. He snarled and raced back to where Hiei and Evee were. It didn't take long to reach them.

Hiei stopped, seeing Yoko running up to them. "What's wrong?" He asked instantly. Evee peeked around from behind him.

'**_It's Kitty. She just jumped off the cliff into the river! We have to try to find her somewhere downstream!'_** Yoko said through the mind link Hiei had opened. Hiei's eyes went wide, and he instantly ran off to where Yoko had come from, Yoko at his heels. Evee looked bewildered for a moment, before she too ran after them, seeing this was urgent.

They stopped as they found Hiei at the cliff, staring down it with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hiei…what's going on?" Evee asked gently, confusion written all over her face. Yoko looked down, his silver/white-ish fur shining in the sunlight.

"We have to go find her." Hiei looked up, and he suddenly vanished, reappearing down on one of the rocks in the river, before jumping onto the next, keeping pace with the current.

Evee and Yoko quickly followed, running down towards the cliff, and jumping down onto the forest beside the river. Evee looked towards Yoko, who had shifted back to his humanoid form. "Yoko…what's going on?" She asked. Yoko turned his head towards her.

"It's Kitty…" He said gently; her eyes widened and she quickly picked up her pace.

_**88888888888888888888888**_

With a groan, Kitty opened her eyes. Water splashed up onto her face, causing her to cough and spit it out. She moved her head up, and looked around. She was hooked on a log, the water rushing around her.

She tried to move her arms, but cried out at the searing pain caused in her back.

"Kitty!"

She opened her eyes, and looked up as Hiei flew over towards her, landing on the bank beside her. She tried to call out to him, but only managed a weak cry as searing pain shot throughout her back again.

Hiei waded towards her, using the log to keep him steady, and reached out a hand towards her. He expected her to take his hand, but she didn't move. He frowned a bit, looking into her eyes.

'**_Hiei…I can't move…My back…hurts…'_** She told him telepathically, wincing slightly as another wave hit her. His eyes widened slightly, before he came towards her, and picked her up gently. She cried out still, and bit her lip to keep from screaming as he waded back to shore.

Evee burst out from the bushes, followed by Yoko. "Kitty, are you ok?" She quickly asked, coming over to her and Hiei. She merely shook her head slightly, another wave of pain surging up her spine.

She winced, and her eyes flashed black for a second. Evee glanced up at Hiei, her eyes showing her worry, before they both nodded and ran off towards the nearest resting place, Yoko's home.

_**8888888888888888888888888**_

"I can heal her, Hiei," Evee gingerly placed her hands on Kitty's chest. The moment they came into contact, her hands glowed a light blue. Several seconds passed, and no one said anything as they watched Evee.

The glow subsided, and Evee removed her hands. "There…She'll be all better now." She said, smiling weakly. Both Hiei and Yoko released the breath they hadn't known they'd been holding.

Hiei turned to look at Yoko. "Why…did she do that anyway?" He asked. Yoko looked at him for a second, before turning his gaze away. "Let's just say it was the knife of betrayal that made her do it." He said.

**_Next chapter: Ch 22: Training?_**

**It was MURDER figuring out what to call chapter 22, and yet I'm still unsatisfied. GAAHHH! IDEAS are MUCH appreaciated (AND NEEDED)! But it's alright if none of you give me any, I can manage! Ja ne!**


	22. Ch 22: Training?

**Yay! I finally updated! -cries- I've had such a bad case of writer's block! I can't believe I even managed to finally finish this...**

_Hiei turned to look at Yoko. "Why…did she do that anyway?" He asked. Yoko looked at him for a second, before turning his gaze away. "Let's just say it was the knife of betrayal that made her do it." He said._

**_Ch 22: Training?_**

Birds chirped outside, announcing the start of a new day. Hiei had absolutely refused to leave Kitty's side, very much to Yoko's displeasure. Since they couldn't agree on who would stay the whole night with her, they had taken shifts. Yoko's was the last one.

With a slight jerk, Yoko woke up, instantly falling over at the jerky movement. He had had to slept while sitting up, and that wasn't very comfortable. He sat back up, and yawned, before looking down at his angel. He gave a sigh, no sign of her having waken up or otherwise.

He opened his eyes again, and looked around. He had dozed off again; probably around noon now, he figured. He looked down, and watched his angel for a moment, looking at the way her chest rose and fell with each breath she took.

"You can stop watching me." Yoko nearly jumped right out of his skin; ashen eyes were gazing right back into his. _'When did she wake up?'_

"Sorry...I just..." He really didn't know the answer to the _unasked_ question, so naturally he changed the subject. "Are you feeling alright?"

She sat up, nodding. "Yes...but I thought...my back..." She said gently, looking down at her lap. Yoko tenderly reached over and touched her cheek gently, making her look up at him. "Your sister healed you." He said softly, smiling. She blinked slowly, before giving a light smile.

"Hiei asked me a question," He continued, and she nearly tensed up, but managed not to, nodding. "He asked, 'Why did you do that'?"

She turned her gaze down, and bit her lip lightly. "I...guess my mind was...clouded...I wasn't thinking straight..." She replied softly. Yoko continued to watch her. "Did you...love him that much?"

His question was...really unexpected. She looked at him with wide, surprised eyes, as if horrified by the mere thought that she could actually love Taifu. "What...the hell have you been smoking! I don't love him!" She hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously at him. Yoko leaned back, before giving a smile.

"Sorry, but-." "Don't you _dare_ say that's the only reason you could possibly think as to why I nearly..." She trailed off, looking away. Yoko lowered his head. "Gomen-na," He apologized.

She sighed, and stared at the small candle beside him. It was still lit, but wasn't it already like noon? She narrowed her eyes at it, a breeze began to pick up. Yoko watched her, before following her gaze, and saw as the small flame was put out. "Impressive," He commented. She merely shrugged. " I suppose. I have mastered air and water, but my fire and earth skills are still weak. I was..." She suddenly blushed.

Yoko blinked at her, she was just what? "..."

She took that as a sign to continue. "I was sorta wondering...since you're good with plants and all...if you could...possibly, train me." She said, still blushing bright pink as she continued to look down at her lap. A finger hooked itself under her chin, and her head was guided up, until her eyes met the amber pools of Yoko's. "Of course I'll teach you." He replied, before leaning down towards her.

"Ahem."

Yoko leaned back, a little irritated at being interrupted, and looked at the intruder. Garnet eyes glared back at him, as Hiei made his way into the room. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to seduce her, fox." He said, sitting down across from Yoko, glaring at him still. Yoko glared right back.

"I was not trying to seduce her. I wouldn't do such a thing." He replied, turning his nose up in a haughty way. Hiei gave him a 'Are you kidding me' look, before looking at Kitty. "Are you feeling all better?"

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks for asking, and thanks for coming to get me." She added, smiling a bit. _'I would have come to save you, too.'_ Yoko muttered in his head.

"What were you thinking, jumping off that cliff. You could have been seriously hurt, or worse, you could have died!" _Again,_ Hiei silently added. Kitty blinked at him. "I'm sorry, but I just wasn't thinking at the moment I guess."

Hiei sighed, before he stood up. "I better go tell your sister that you're awake." He said, and walked out, but stopped at the door. "Oh, and fox." Yoko looked towards Hiei. "Don't you dare try to seduce her again when I'm near." He said coldly, and walked out. Yoko snorted and rolled his eyes, before turning his attention to Kitty.

She was staring at where Hiei had been, before she blinked and turned to look at him. "..." Neither knew what to say.

Evee suddenly burst into the room. "KITTY!" She yelled, causing both her sister and the silver-haired kitsune to wince. She ran towards Kitty and practically suffocated her in a hug. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Uh...Evee...?" Kitty pulled away from her sister, and took in a breath of air. "Try not to kill me okay?" She said, causing Evee to grin. "Gomen."

_**88888888888888888**_

"Meditate? Are you sure this is part of the training? It seems more like something you'd do with water." Kitty said. Yoko smiled and sat down in the nice, green grass. "You have to focus your mind on earth; that's the first step. Try to connect to all the living things around you, feel them." He said, closing his eyes. "Once you're able to connect with them," A vine began to creep up around Yoko. "You'll be able to command them to do as you like."

Kitty sat down beside him, and closed her eyes, taking a breath.

"Empty your mind." Yoko whispered into her ear. "Focus, connect, and feel them."

There was a moment's pause. "I...think I feel something." Kitty murmured, and as she did so, Yoko gently placed a seed in front of her. "Focus on it, focus on the seed." He muttered, watching as the seed was already beginning to take root.

In no time, the seed had become a rose, a white one. "Open your eyes." Yoko told her, his voice a silky whisper. Slowly, her ashen eyes opened, and she looked down at the white rose she had grown. A smile sprouted on her face as she gently reached out and touched it. "Did I really…?" She couldn't finish the sentence. Yoko chuckled, and plucked the white rose, before sitting besides her and holding the rose towards her.

"Yes, this is your making. Very good for a novice," He commented with a slight smile. She smiled in return, before plucking the rose from his hand. "Well, I still need much more training, but I thank you for at least showing me what I must do." She said.

"With more training, you will be able to control them, without having to meditate." He replied; she nodded.

"...I should probably ask Hiei to train me as well...It's been a while since we've sparred together," She said with a smirk as she stood up. Yoko stood up beside her, and followed as she headed back to their, I mean, his home.

'_That will be something worth seeing.'_ Yoko thought.

_**88888888888888888**_

"You had better be ready, I will not be going easy on you," Hiei said, standing across from Kitty as a breeze blew past the meadow. She smirked at him. "I never asked you to, Hiei. I won't forgive you if you go easy on me."

Evee and Yoko watched from the sidelines, both eager to see their fight.

Kitty and Hiei smirked at the same time. "Are you ready?" They asked simultaneously.

**_Next Chapter: Ch 23: Hiei vs. Kitty, the battle of a Lifetime_**

**Yes, short and sweet. But there's gonna be a big battle next chapter! Er, it's a spar, but whatever! Still a battle nonetheless! Mwahahah! Review plz!**


	23. Ch 23: Hiei vs Kitty

**I'm finally back! I'm actually proud of how this came out! So without further ado, enjoy!**

_"You had better be ready, I will not be going easy on you," Hiei said, standing across from Kitty as a breeze blew past the meadow. She smirked at him. "I never asked you to, Hiei. I won't forgive you if you go easy on me."_

_Evee and Yoko watched from the sidelines, both eager to see their fight._

_Kitty and Hiei smirked at the same time. "Are you ready?" They asked simultaneously._

**_Ch 23: Hiei vs. Kitty, the battle of a Lifetime_**

Both of them stood stock still, waiting for the other to make the first move. Not a word was spoken, their eyes locked onto one another, ash onto garnet orbs.

Simultaneously, they both flitted towards each other, and steel clashed, before they jumped away from each other, landing on their feet.

'_That was fast!'_ Evee said in her mind, seeing a light scratch on Kitty's arm, a similar scratch on Hiei's cheek.

"Not bad...for a novice." Hiei said, smirking as a drop of blood trickled down his cheek. "I could say the same for you." Kitty replied, her katana held placidly in one hand.

In a blur, they ran at each other, and the sound of clashing steel could be heard over and over as they attacked each other. Moments later, they appeared on opposite sides again, neither one sporting a new wound or scratch.

'_Dude, that's flipping awesome!'_ Evee cheered in her mind.

"What's wrong Hiei, can't land a hit?" Kitty asked, looking over her shoulder at said fire demon. Hiei merely smirked at her. "What about you? Your skills have gotten rusty."

She smirked in reply, slowly turning her body to face him. She swung her katana to the side, and ran at him, eyes focusing solely on him as she advanced. He flitted away in an instant, a moment before she reached him; he appeared behind her, his katana piercing through the air towards her back.

Evee let out a startled gasp. He was going to kill her! She glanced to Yoko, who was watching calmly. _'Doesn't he see Hiei's going to kill her? Doesn't he care!'_

At the last moment, Kitty bent forward, the katana missing and placed a hand on the ground, her foot going for Hiei's stomach. He grunted as she made contact, and she flit away from him. "Now who's skills are rusty, Hiei?" She taunted, smirking as she watched him gather his breath and face her once more.

"Are you going easy on me, Hiei?" She asked. He scoffed, swiping his katana at the air. "You wish." He replied, before flitting towards her. She barely had time to react, and could only put up her own katana as a defense. Sparks flew when the two swords met.

Hiei swiftly dropped down into a crouch, and swept his leg under hers, causing her to fall. Quickly, she placed her hands on the ground and rolled away from him as he tried to make a swipe at her. Sparks flew again as the swords clashed, this time they both tried to push back the other. Kitty slid back a few inches, which made her grit her teeth, and push back harder, overpowering Hiei and making him slide back a bit.

"Oof.." Hiei grunted as a knee came into contact with his stomach, and a fist headed for his jaw. He caught her fist, before pulling his other hand back, and bringing it forward, swiftly punching her in the jaw as she had tried to do to him.

She flew back, and landed on the ground, sliding back a bit. She smirked as she stood up again, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. _'Now it's getting interesting.'_ She thought.

She sheathed her katana, Hiei copying her actions, and they faced each other once again.

All Evee and Yoko could see after that were a pair of black blurs moving at lightning speed, jumping from tree to tree, at each other, and jumping back. Suddenly, the black blurs shot at each other again.

Both Hiei and Kitty had aimed a punch to the other's face at the same time, and they simultaneously caught each other's hand. Now they both held each other's fist, trying to push the other back. Hiei brought up his knee, but Kitty pulled back a bit so he missed. She suddenly pulled hard on Hiei's fists, making him fall forward a bit, before she smashed her forehead to his, at the same time he did.

Blood trickled down both their foreheads as they jumped away from each other. Kitty smirked at him, blood still trickling down her forehead. "Not giving up eh, Hiei?" She said. Hiei resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but smirked at her. "Of course not..." He replied, before he ran at her again, or tried to.

He found himself unable to move his feet, and looked down. Vines were wrapped tightly about his ankles, restricting his movements. He smirked up towards her. "Did you really think such inferior antics could stop me?" He asked, and burst into flames.

_**888888888888888888**_

Kitty dodged Hiei's punch, but her clothes were singed from the fire coming from his fist. She grit her teeth, before jumping back. _'Alright then, use your fire if you want.'_ She thought scathingly, before she took a breath and her hands glowed blue.

Hiei came for her again, swiping his aflame fists at her. She caught his fists in her hands, and a sizzling sound was made as his fire was extinguished. He smirked. "Clever... but not clever enough." He said, kneeing her in the gut. She countered by punching him in the face, sending him skidding away from her.

Neither of them seemed to be tired yet, or at least, they didn't show it.

Black flame began to engulf Hiei's right fist, just as the same black flame engulfed Kitty's fist. They ran at each other again, and swung.

Smoke exploded the moment they made contact, and a wave of energy exploded from where they had clashed, pushing everything back within a ten mile radius.

Evee and Yoko coughed as they sat up from behind a burnt tree trunk that was laying on the ground. They looked at each other, before looking back to where Kitty and Hiei had been.

As the smoke cleared, they could see two figures standing apart. Both of their clothes were burnt from the impact, and they were breathing hard.

'_Wow, they're still standing after that impact!'_ Evee thought with excitement. Both spectators awaited with bated breath for the next movement of the two in front of them.

_**8888888888888888**_

'_I hadn't expected her to use that at the same time I had. It has taken much out of me, as well as her. I have to make this last move the final one, else I might lose.'_ Hiei narrowed his eyes, as he removed the bandages that covered his right arm.

'_Is he seriously going to use that move? I had thought he'd vowed never to use it when it had turned on him, nearly killing both of us... Well, if he's going to use it, I might as well use my version of it.'_ Kitty smirked a bit. She spread her legs a bit, and pulled her right arm back, placing her left hand on it as well. Blue smoke began to rise up from her arm, at the same time as black flames sprouted from Hiei's arm. The blue smoke soon turned somewhat like liquid.

'_This will decide the winner!'_ Both of them thought at the same time as they charged at each other again.

"Graaahhh!" They yelled, thrusting their arms out towards each other. A dragon erupted from their arms, one of black flame, and the other of clear, blue water.

The dragons met, twisting and twining with each other as they rose up into the air. Below them, Kitty and Hiei ran towards each other after releasing their dragon, and thrust a punch at each other. As the dragons clashed above, they both met their mark below, each other's faces.

Another wave of energy exploded from them, smoke filling the area from the clash once again.

Evee coughed from the smoke, waving her hand in front of her face to try and clear some from her vision. "What happened? Can you see, Yoko?" She asked, trying to see past the smoke. Yoko shook his head, sneezing a bit from the smoke in his sensitive nose.

The smoke cleared. Both Hiei and Kitty... were unconscious on the ground. Evee quickly jumped over the dead tree trunk, Yoko at her heels as they ran towards them.

"That was one hell of a fight..." Yoko commented, kneeling besides Kitty and gently lifting her up into his arms. Evee nodded, pulling Hiei's arm over her shoulder as she hauled him up. "I guess it was a tie..." Evee said, before grinning.

"That was awesome though. I hadn't imagined Kitty could be so strong." Yoko nodded his agreement. "She must be to be able to knock Hiei out. Not anybody can do that." He said.

_**88888888888888888888**_

"It is now time for us to make our move. She's been weakened, so we must hurry before she recoups her energy." A shadowed figure said, watching as Yoko and Evee headed back to Yoko's home with their worn out companions.

The other shadowed figure beside him chuckled a bit. "She won't know what hit her, master. She won't survive this."

"That is true."

**_Next chapter: Ch 24: His True Identity Revealed!_**

**So, was that fight scene good? Or did it suck? I really want feedback on this! I worked real hard! And ideas or suggestions are still welcome! I'm beginning to think this is coming to an end soon.. T.T Oh well. I might make a sequel! You never know! Byes! Review plz, I really need them!**


	24. Ch 24: His True Identity Revealed!

**Sorry for the very long wait; but I have finally returned! I'm not dead! Yay! Sorry about the lack of recap for this chapter... Slipped my mind..?**

_**Ch 24: His True Identity Revealed! **_

"It hurts, stop that!"

"It's supposed to hurt. Besides, you'll get used to it."

"Ah! Be gentler!"

"Sorry, I'll try."

Evee froze at the door, her hand poised to knock. Her azure eyes were wide with shock. Were they actually doing _that_? A furious blush spread over her face as she turned and went off back to tend to Hiei's wounds. She couldn't believe Yoko would take advantage of her little sister like that!

_'The mental image! It's stuck! Gyaaahh!'_

_**8888888888888888888 **_

Kitty hissed as Yoko applied some stinging ointment onto her arm. "Yoko?" Said kitsune looked up at her at the mention of his name.

"Hm?"

"Who won anyway?" She asked, wincing as he began applying the bandages to her arm. "It was a tie; both of you were knocked unconscious. Pretty nice fight though." He replied, making sure the bandage was tight enough but not painfully tight.

She smiled a bit, before shifting so he could bandage up her leg. "Oh... Um, I'm sorry about the clothes..." She said, glancing over at the poor, burnt clothes in the corner. He just smiled and shook his head, gently dabbing some ointment onto the small wound on her leg.

"Once I finish, it would be best you rest. Most of your wounds will heal in a couple of minutes, but you should let your arm heal up before you do anything else." He said, applying the bandages about her leg. She nodded her head, before gingerly moving her right arm in a circle.

With that, she sighed and fell back on the futon. She heard Yoko shift from his position, before she felt him behind her. "What're you doing?" She asked, blushing lightly as his arms wrapped about her waist and brought her closer to his body.

"Just giving you some company." He whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Somehow, that didn't seem that 'keeping her company' was his true objective. A sweet smelling aroma filled her nose, and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

Yoko smiled, before he slowly moved away, and stood up, pocketing some leaves as he left the room.

_**888888888888888 **_

"Now?"

"Yes, she's alone."

A shadow swiftly darted into the sky, before hurtling down, and bursting right through the roof.

Evee's head snapped up, hearing the crash from Kitty's room. Quickly, she hurried to the room, and slid the door open.

She coughed as smoke filled her nostrils, and squinted her eyes to try to see. She could make out someone's silhouette, kneeling down before a body on the floor. Quickly, she ran towards them. "Leave her alone!" She cried, and swiped at the shadowed person. The next thing she knew, she was flying backwards and slammed into the wall.

Blood spurt from her mouth as she made contact with the wall, before she crumpled to the floor. She coughed, blood dripping down her chin, before she shakily stood again. A silver-haired figure came up beside her, face contorted in worry and alarm. "What happened?" Yoko asked, not even waiting for a response before he handed her what looked like a tiny cherry, dropping it lightly into her hand. "Eat it; it will help you." With that, he jumped into what was Kitty's room.

Without a second thought, Evee ate the chibi-like cherry, which tasted really good, and almost instantly felt herself being rejuvenated. She followed after Yoko, and saw him running out of the large hole in the wall.

She stopped; she couldn't just leave Hiei all alone here! She glanced back to Yoko's retreating back, before quickly running to Hiei's room. She slid the door open forcefully, instantly awakening the slumbering Hiei.

"What's going on?" He asked groggily as she helped him stand, his arm around her shoulder. "Don't ask, just follow." She replied, before quickly making her way back towards the room and out the hole in the wall. _'He's really heavy, but he looks so skinny! Damn you and your... ability to look skinny even though you really are heavy!'_

_**8888888888888888 **_

"Here you are Master, as you wanted." Taifu lay Kitty down on a strange-looking marble bed. His shadowed master stood from his throne, and approached the stone. "Excellent, if all goes according to plan, we'll have it open before they get here. Is everything ready?" He asked.

Taifu nodded. "As you asked sir, everything is in its place. All that is left..."

"Is her." His master finished for him. You could feel the malice radiating off his body as he began to laugh. Of course, Taifu did not join in. Once he finished his evil laugh (as all villains like to do), he grabbed Kitty up by the front of her shirt.

She did nothing; thanks to Yoko's herbs she wouldn't be waking up for a while. "Too bad you are to be sacrificed, Kagemusha. You would have made a wonderful mate to anyone who could melt your heart." He laughed again. "Of course, who would ever manage that? Thanks to your sister, you have the coldest heart of all, the perfect weapon... Your heart is perfect. You are the key to making my plan a success. Taifu, open the hole!"

Obediently, Taifu pulled down a switch, and a hold opened up in the ground, revealing a reddish liquid visible from above. Master walked towards the hole, Kitty held in his grasp tightly, before he held her directly over the hole.

His menacing aura seemed to strengthen for an instant, before the wall of the dark room exploded. "Let her go!" Yoko yelled, sending out his whip and catching the ex-leader of the Kamisori no Ha right on his wrist. "If you don't let her go, I'll cut your hand off." He threatened, pulling slightly so the thorns on his whip dug into the shadowed man's wrist.

"Taifu, take care of this pest while I do the rest." With that said, Taifu darted towards Yoko, drawing a katana from out of nowhere and swiping at the silver-haired fox. Yoko managed to dodge away from the blade, being forced to let go of the ex-leader's wrist to defend himself from Taifu's continuous assaults.

The ex-leader turned back to the reddish liquid below him, and he raised Kitty directly above the liquid once again. He was suddenly struck across the cheek, and thrown backwards. He flipped in the air and landed on his feet, his hand coming up to his cheek.

Evee held Kitty as Hiei attempted to rouse her, even going as far as slightly burning her wrist. None of their attempts worked though; Evee jumped out of the way as a violent gust of wind nearly blew her away. "You bastard, you're not going to use my sister if I have anything to say about it!" She yelled angrily, throwing a glance towards Hiei, then to Yoko fighting Taifu.

"You're a coward! You hide your face from everyone! Why is that? Are you afraid or something?" She yelled at the ex-leader. He seemed to smirk, even if you couldn't see anything. "Do you really wish to see who I am?" He asked, his voice but a mere whisper that she still caught.

Before she could respond, a bright flash of light blinded her, and she clenched her eyes shut until she was sure it was okay to open them. Her eyes widened with shock as she saw who stood in front of her.

Tears began to brim in her eyes; it couldn't be. He was dead! "..B...Brother...?" She asked, stretching out a hand slightly towards her older brother.

"Is it really you?" She continued, a tear falling down her cheek. A smile crossed his features as his eyes, a mixture of their parents blue and gray, sparkled. "Who else would it be?" He asked in return, his voice sparking something inside Evee that had long been forgotten.

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**Ch 25: Family Battle**_

**I hope that is enough to satisfy you guys for a while. But school is being bloody so far. X.X Only good thing is I have karate. Yay! So yeah... Ja ne!**


	25. Ch 25: Family Battle

**Yes, I am FINALLY back. School sucks, I have writer's block, and I think I'm starting to fail History (anything under 90 is considered failing for me and my mom. T.T) Gah, I hate History! But, finally I have Chapter 25...Here you go. -thumbs up-**

_"You're a coward! You hide your face from everyone! Why is that? Are you afraid or something?" She yelled at the ex-leader. He seemed to smirk, even if you couldn't see anything. "Do you really wish to see who I am?" He asked, his voice but a mere whisper that she still caught._

_Before she could respond, a bright flash of light blinded her, and she clenched her eyes shut until she was sure it was okay to open them. Her eyes widened with shock as she saw who stood in front of her._

_Tears began to brim in her eyes; it couldn't be. He was dead! "..B...Brother...?" She asked, stretching out a hand slightly towards her older brother._

_"Is it really you?" She continued, a tear falling down her cheek. A smile crossed his features as his eyes, a mixture of their parents blue and gray, sparkled. "Who else would it be?" He asked in return, his voice sparking something inside Evee that had long been forgotten._

**_Ch 25: Family Battle_**

"But... You were... Mother said... You're dead!" Evee cried as tears spilt down her cheeks, holding Kitty tightly. Her older brother laughed.

"Of course they'd tell you I was dead. I tried to kill you and Mother when she was pregnant with our little Kitty." He replied, his smile disturbing to the sight. "Do you really think Mother would want you to know your older brother was... _different_.

"Mother erased that part from your mind, she didn't want you to grow up to hate me. Though that is unavoidable." He finished, his steel blue eyes glimmering with malice as they settled on Kitty. Evee gripped onto her sister tighter. "I'm not going to let you do anything to her.. Even if you _are_ my older brother!" She yelled protectively.

Neither of them had noticed that Hiei had snuck behind her older brother, katana raising to pierce into his flesh. He swung it down, but in a flash of movement, he was knocked back by a fist to his stomach. He slammed back into a wall, and fell to the floor, one eye closed from the force of the blow to the wall.

"Bastard.." Hiei muttered, spitting out blood from his mouth. Hiei stood back up, katana raised in his hand. Evee was about to go towards him, but gasped as her brother appeared before her, towering over her.

She took a step back, but found she could move no further. Her body wouldn't obey her mind's command to move. Her brother smirked at her, steel blue eyes glowing ominously as they stared down at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that both Yoko and Hiei were unable to move!

She could do nothing as he took Kitty from her grasp, and walked back to the cauldron of steaming, red liquid. Taifu gathered up Hiei, Yoko, and Evee, and tied them together with a tough rope. All three of them watched helplessly as Evee's older brother lifted Kitty over the crimson liquid.

His steel gray eyes gleamed as he relaxed his wrist, and Kitty fell from his grasp, and disappeared into the red liquid. Instantaneously, the liquid began to boil, and the room began to quake. Steam hissed from the hole, and an ear-piercing scream emitted from within it, before everything fell silent. The liquid shot up, turning a violent mix of shadows and blood, as it hurled towards the ex-leader.

All of them watched as he was engulfed by the furious wave of liquid, a cocoon forming over him, shielding him from view. The liquid glowed, painting the walls with its crimson beauty as if the walls were dripping with blood and shadows were creeping towards them.

Evee felt a jerk; something was happening to Kitty! She struggled against the binds on her arms until she got free and rushed towards the crimson cocoon. She dodged Taifu's oncoming assault, and lunged at the cocoon. A bright light flashed before her eyes, enveloping her in the light.

_**88888888888888**_

_It's dark..._

**Yes it is, little one.**

_Am I dead?_

**Do you believe you are?**

_I don't know what to believe..._

**That is good.**

_It is? Who are you?_

**You know who I am.**

_I do?_

**Of course, don't you remember me?**

_I don't think so... Who are you?_

**I'm your older brother.**

_I have an older brother?_

**Yes, my name is Yukio.**

_I never knew I had a brother..._

**Yes... you were very small when I left home.**

_Does Evee know about you?_

**Yes, she does... Kitty, do you want to help me?**

_With what Nii-san?_

**If you help me, I'll help you get out of here.**

_...What are you going to do Nii-san?_

**It's not going to hurt, if that's what you're worried about.**

_Well... I guess I could..._

**Good, just focus on sensing a presence nearby. That will be me.**

_Yes Nii-san._

She focused all her willpower; until finally she sensed someone nearby. Just as she reached out towards them, she sensed another presence nearby, a familiar one.

**_Kit, don't do it!_**

_Sis?_

**Don't listen to her, Kitty. I can help you out of here.**

**_No, shut up!_**

She felt compelled to obey her brother; that was just what she did. She heard her sister scream, and let out a scream of her own as her brother's essence overpowered her. She saw two, steel blue eyes hover in front of her, as if laughing at her. She shrieked again as she felt pain begin to override system, and fell into the darkness she had wanted to escape from.

_**888888888888888**_

The crimson and black lights began to swirl faster and faster. A bright, blood red light filled the room, and Evee was flung out of the cocoon-like swirl of black and crimson. She flew back into the wall, unconscious, and slammed into it, before crumpling to the ground. Blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth; the swirling lights became faster. Hiei tried to turn his head to look towards Evee, but he couldn't move his head far enough. Yoko, however, was struggling against the binds that held him.

The swirling lights began to fade slightly, a form was visible inside. Yukio stepped out of the cocoon, and it vanished instantly. He opened his eyes, and they flashed a mixture of four different colors, blood-red, onyx, azure, and ash. He looked at his hands and a manic grin spread across his face. "I did it." He said in a low voice, eyes wild with glee.

"I did it!" He yelled triumphantly, laughing. "At last, her powers are mine!" Flames sprouted from his right hand, and blue liquid encircled his left hand. A vine broke through the floor, and wrapped about his left leg, at the same time as the wind twisted itself about his right leg.

"What have you done with Kitty?" Yoko yelled, interrupting Yukio's train of thought. Yukio turned his manic eyes towards him, lips twisted into a gruesome grin. "Oh, my little sister is gone. I have absorbed her into my body! She's a part of me! Her powers belong to me!" He cried ecstatically.

"You bastard!" Yoko yelled, struggling against his binds as he lifted himself onto his knees. Yukio laughed, his laugh echoing about the dark room. "You think you can stop me? Do you really think you can fight me? I have my sister's powers; I am the most powerful being on earth now!"

Yoko broke through the ropes, and rushed at him, whipping out his trademark Rose Whip. He flung it towards Yukio, but he easily sidestepped it.

"You don't understand. You are no match for me, pretty boy. You're out of your league." Yukio said icily, before thrusting his palm out towards Yoko. Flame erupted from his palm, heading straight for Yoko! He jumped back to avoid them, stopping long enough to slice the ropes holding Hiei apart before jumping clear of the flame arrows again.

Hiei rushed to Evee's side, picking her up and jumping away right before the flame arrows hit the floor where they had been. He jumped aside from a fatal hit that Taifu tried to make, carrying Evee in his arms. He glanced back to where Yukio and Yoko were.

'_He took her powers, that means that he's stronger than how he was before. I'm sure we hadn't seen the true extent of Kitty's powers, if he figures out how to tap into the ones that reside deeper in her... We have to kill him quickly!'_

Hiei swiftly slapped Evee, hard enough not to hurt her too bad. With a jerk, she awoke, looking around. He put her down, and both of them dodged another onslaught of flame arrows. "Is there any way to bring Kitty back, Evee?" Hiei asked, whilst dodging flame arrows as well as Taifu. Evee spared a glance towards Yukio battling Yoko, before flipping backwards to avoid another lunge from Taifu.

"Not any way that I know of..." She admitted regretfully; Hiei grimaced, there just had to be a way!

If there wasn't... they'd lose Kitty, again.

**_To be Continued..._**

**I still haven't named chapter 26, that's the only reason why there's no 'next chapter' thing... Yeah.. I have a Konoha headband, I feel so special! Bwahaha! I am a ninja! Fear me! Haha, bye byes!**


	26. Ch 26: Another Death in the Family

**Sorry for the shortness, but I had to get this out!**

_"Not any way that I know of..." She admitted regretfully; Hiei grimaced, there just had to be a way!_

_If there wasn't... they'd lose Kitty, again._

_**Ch 26: Another Death in the Family**_

"Why are you fighting me, you know you have no chance against me." Yukio smirked at the panting Yoko; he hadn't even broke a sweat. Taifu stood beside him; he'd been told to leave Evee and Hiei alone. They now stood beside Yoko, panting as heavily as he was but they still had energy.

"I'm not going to lose the one thing I have here now." Evee said between breaths, glaring at her older brother. "I've had her taken away from me once, I'm not going to let her go again!" She lunged at him; Yukio laughed and caught her fist in his hand.

"Ah, you remind me so much of Mother. Though, our younger sister reminds me more of Father." He said, staring down at her. His eyes turned a violent shade of crimson as his hand began to glow bright red around Evee's hand. "I hated them both." He hissed, narrowing his eyes in disgust as he blasted her away from him.

She flipped in the air, and barely managed to land on her feet, stumbling back slightly but regaining her balance quickly.

"Mother believed she had conceived the perfected son when I was born. She and Father hadn't planned on making any more heirs. Of course, a hundred years later, you were born. They _fawned_ over you, absolutely adoring you. I was forgotten... No more than a year after, _she_ was born. You were still at a young age, of course you hadn't known what it meant. _She_ was the one I _truly_ loathed. The third-born in every family always gets the best powers. You were good with water, I was good with air, but _she_... _She_ got everything... Why does _she_ get all of it, whilst we only get parts. Tell me, is that fair?" Yukio asked, eyes narrowed at Evee.

Evee panted for breath before she could answer. "I'm not sure what _fair_ means to you... but... just because she was born different than us, isn't a reason to want to destroy her." She growled, narrowing her eyes right back at him.

Yukio raised an eyebrow slightly. "_Destroy_ her? Oh no, I merely wanted her powers. It is not my fault that the spell must kill her in the process. That's just how it is; deal with it." Evee grit her teeth, clenching her hands into fists angrily. "You cold-hearted bastard!"

She made to launch towards him, but froze.

"Evee!" Hiei yelled, eyes wide. Blood spurt from her mouth as she looked down at the vines running through her chest. The vines were pulled out with a sickening sound, and retreated back to Yukio's hand. He was smirking as he watched the blood spill down her chin onto her shirt.

She fell forward onto her knees, both Yoko and Hiei rushing to her side to aid her. Just as Yoko began pulling a seed from his hair, a large gust of wind blew past, blowing him away into the wall. He hit the wall with a dull thud, and fell to the floor.

Hiei looked over at Yoko, who hadn't moved from where he had fallen. He glanced down at Evee, tightening his grip on her a bit. His hands were now stained with her blood; her eyes were barely open.

"H-Hiei...?" He lifted his head up as he heard her say his name. She smiled weakly at him, and raised her hand to his cheek, cupping it. "I love you.." She murmured quietly, and closed her eyes, her hand falling limply to rest on her stomach. Hiei's eyes widened, and he began trembling. He raised a shaky hand to her cheek, tears coming to his eyes.

She had breathed her last breath; Evee was dead.

"How touching. Well, I'm sure it was nice to know she loved you anyway." Yukio said, waving his hand as if to let it fly by. He stopped, and turned to look at Hiei as an intense aura emitted from him. Yukio let out a grunt as he suddenly found himself on the ground, a red mark on his cheek where Hiei had struck him.

Hiei's aura flared about him, dark red colored with black as well. His eyes were pure crimson, his rage could be felt without even having to see him. Yukio's eyes flared a mixture of azure, ash, crimson, and onyx, as he stood up, a dark purple aura surrounding him. "You think you'll beat me? Come at me then!" He yelled.

**_Next chapter_**

**_Ch 27: Hiei's Plan?!_**

**Forgive me for shortness, but the next one's real actiony! XD Hehe, 'actiony'. Funny word... Ja ne! Thank you all who read/review! I love you all!**


	27. Ch 27: Hiei's Plan

**I'M BACK AT LAST!! I tried 2 frickin' times to upload this and oddly it wouldn't let me. Anyway, next chapter is going to be the last! -_gasp-_ Can you believe it!?**

_"H-Hiei...?" He lifted his head up as he heard her say his name. She smiled weakly at him, and raised her hand to his cheek, cupping it. "I love you.." She murmured quietly, and closed her eyes, her hand falling limply to rest on her stomach. Hiei's eyes widened, and he began trembling. He raised a shaky hand to her cheek, tears coming to his eyes._

_She had breathed her last breath; Evee was dead._

_"How touching. Well, I'm sure it was nice to know she loved you anyway." Yukio said, waving his hand as if to let it fly by. He stopped, and turned to look at Hiei as an intense aura emitted from him. Yukio let out a grunt as he suddenly found himself on the ground, a red mark on his cheek where Hiei had struck him._

_Hiei's aura flared about him, dark red colored with black as well. His eyes were pure crimson, his rage could be felt without even having to see him. Yukio's eyes flared a mixture of azure, ash, crimson, and onyx, as he stood up, a dark purple aura surrounding him. "You think you'll beat me? Come at me then!" He yelled._

**_Ch 27: Hiei's Plan?!_**

Hiei wasted no time in lunging at him, hands bursting into flame. Yukio met him half-way, his hands covered in a blue haze. Steam hissed as their hands met, but Hiei's flame wasn't being put out. Yukio increased the haze, but no matter how much he increased it by, Hiei's flame would not be put out.

Hiei pulled back his left fist, and in a flash, punched Yukio in the gut. However, Yukio had anticipated his attack, and the moment Hiei's punch met, a burst of wind erupted from the small space between Hiei's fist and Yukio's stomach, sending Hiei flying back.

Hiei landed on his feet, skidding back a bit, before running at Yukio again. He threw punch after punch at Yukio, but he merely dodged them. Yukio took a step back and round house kicked Hiei away. His left hand began glowing black as he prepared for an attack.

A growl was heard from behind him, and suddenly, something attached itself to his shoulder, sharp teeth digging in and piercing the skin. Yukio stumbled forward, and looked over his shoulder to find a pure black wolf snarling at him as it bit down harder. His eyes glowed purple and the wolf let out a cry as purple mist erupted from his shoulder.

The wolf fell back, writhing in pain and howling in agony. Hiei stared at the animal, before he suddenly realized who it was. "Kagemusha..." He murmured, and dodged another punch from Yukio. The wolf seemed to hear him, for she made an effort to stand, shaking violently.

"That beast won't last long. The poison in its body came from mine; it will die no later than tomorrow." Yukio said coldly; suddenly Hiei felt a shift of power emitting from Yukio. Something was forming in his palms... It looked like... _'No...'_

A sword made of _ice_ had been created in Yukio's hands. "Well, what an interesting outcome mixing water and air has, eh?" Yukio said, twirling the sword in his hand, before shifting it to point at Hiei. "Think you can still beat me?"

Hiei responded to the question with a glare. His mind was whirling, trying to think of a way to defeat him and strip him of his powers. He kept coming up blank, and it was irritating him to no end. He had to keep his cool; getting mad would only help Yukio. Hiei took a breath to calm him, and searched his mind once again for any flaw, anything, and something he had missed.

He was forced from his thoughts when Yukio had come onto the offensive again. He dodged every blow, trying to find an opening in which to land an attack. Yukio made a wide swing with his sword, and Hiei crouched down to avoid the hit, pulling his fist back to hit Yukio in the ribs.

_POW!_

Hiei was sent flying back. Yukio had kicked him full-on in the face. Hiei flipped right-side up, sweat trickled down his brow. He still wasn't rejuvenated from his 'spar' with Kitty, which meant he couldn't use most of his deadly attacks. (( an: not that I knew any --; ))

Suddenly, an idea popped into place, and Hiei nearly found himself smirking. It should have been obvious had he not been so focused on killing Yukio. The answer to Yukio's demise was in front of his nose. He stood there, waiting for Yukio to take the bait.

If this didn't work, then Hiei was out of options. He glanced over at his fallen comrades, and readied himself for what he was to do. His crimson gaze met the mixed one of Yukio as he advanced.

_**8888**_

"Given up eh? Wise of you to choose such a course." Yukio held Hiei up by his neck. Hiei struggled against him, hands clawing at Yukio's for release. "It's no use. Just accept your fate..." The ice sword was raised up, ready to deliver the final blow.

With a cry, Yukio let go of Hiei and grabbed at the creature attached to his thigh. Kagemusha snarled at him, blood dripping past her mandible and onto the ground. Vines shot up through the earth, and went right through the center of Yukio's chest, making him cry out in pain yet again.

Yoko was standing shakily a few ways, chest heaving up and down with each painful breath. Hiei quickly stood up, hands flaming up in an instant.

"This is it!" He yelled, and lunged at Yukio, his hand going right through Yukio's chest as the vines retracted. Blood spilled from Yukio's mouth, but suddenly, he was laughing. Hiei's eyes widened as purple smoke began to form around his hand trapped within Yukio's chest. He tried to pull his hand back, but found, to his horror, that his hand was stuck!

"Did you think that would have finished me?" Yukio asked, his hand coming up to grab Hiei's wrist. Hiei winced as the grip around his wrist tore at his skin, his own blood trickling to the ground to mingle with Yukio's. "Such petty tricks won't work. I don't think you've realized just how strong I've become now."

Yukio was speaking softly, eyes steely as they glared down at Hiei. "Would you like to witness it for yourself?" A smirk formed at Yukio's lips, and his eyes began to swirl, onyx, ash, ruby, and azure. Hiei couldn't tear his gaze away, even though common sense told him to.

_**----------------**_

_Evee walked towards him, smiling. Blood burst from her chest as vines shot through her chest, and she crumpled at his feet, eyes open in a blank stare._

_Corpses were strewn all around, tents were burning to the ground as he walked through the ashen battlefield. There on the ground, lay Kitty, soaked with blood, her claws raw with blood, and her clothes soaked from the wound in her stomach. Her face was streaked with blood, and her arms and legs held many more cuts, most still bleeding, only adding to the pool of blood around her. Her eyes were open, yet they appeared void, empty white pools._

_Hiei kneeled down next to her, tears forming in his crimson eyes, as he turned her over onto her back and pulled her into his lap. He leaned down onto her chest to try to listen to her heartbeat._

_He could hear no pulse. He pressed his ear more against her chest, eyes closed, trying to focus on catching any sign that she was alive. But he could hear nothing, he couldn't even feel the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed._

_Swords pierced into his body, blood spilt to the ground below him. He couldn't do a thing to stop them, but could only scream with sheer pain as each sword brought fresh blood from his body._

_Laughter surrounded him as he was whipped, impaled. He couldn't do anything to make it stop._

_**--------------**_

Hiei's screams brought an evil smile to Yukio's lips. Such beautiful sounds the brunette made when he was tortured; Yukio wished he could listen to them all day, but he had to kill him right away. He now realized that something had gone wrong with his spell.

His body pulsed, alerting him to what must be done quickly before he lost control. He brought all his fingers together, and ice encased his hand, forming a short spear. He took a step back, and brought the spear forward to impale Hiei.

Blood speckled onto his face, as well as his clothes as the spear dug into Hiei's stomach. He was snapped out of whatever trance he'd been put into, and fell to his knees, grasping the spear in his gut.

'_It can't... end this way...'_ Hiei thought, an eye closed in pain as he glanced to his fallen comrades again. Yoko had collapsed again, and Evee was... He looked away from her body as a wave of emotion filled him, bringing his eyes to water.

"You had thought you could have beaten me. Of course, all this became impossible once I had absorbed my baby sister into my body. Her powers multiply mine by a hundred fold; I am unstoppable." Yukio said, pulling the spear from Hiei's body and letting him crumple at his feet.

Blood trickled out of the corner of Hiei's mouth, as he raised his head up, eyes glaring defiantly at him as he tried to rise. Yukio chuckled, and kicked Hiei's side, forcing him down. "Give it up kid. You're out of your league. You're out of power. You are finished." Yukio said, preparing his spear for another blow. He stopped dead, eyes widening in shock.

His body pulsed with black aura, swirling about him. "N-not now!" He hissed, holding his head in pain. The ice spear melted in his grasp as he fell to his knees.

"H-Hiei!"  
Hiei gasped as he recognized the feminine voice that had come from Yukio's lips. "K-Kitty?" He asked uncertainly, trying to make his way towards Yukio, but wincing as the spear in his gut made his body throb with pain.

"Ngh... Hiei... hurry, kill me!" Hiei's eyes grew wide at what she was asking of him. "But!"

"No Hiei! You don't understand! Ah!" She screamed, grasping her head in her hands as a vine shot up beneath Yukio's/her body. The vine went right through their chest, Hiei guessed, right through their heart as blood spurt from her mouth.

She turned Yukio's head to look at Hiei, having Yukio's face, but her own eyes. "Hiei... please... you have a chance right now... End it... I... It's too late for me, I don't want to watch all of you... just do it Hiei!" She grit Yukio's teeth tightly, the vine in his chest twisting violently, forcing her to cry out in pain.

Hiei almost gasped as the spear in his gut disintegrated into nothing. He suddenly felt power surging into his greatly weakened body, and he looked up to see Yukio smiling gently at him. ­­­­No wait, it wasn't Yukio at the moment, it was Kitty. He shook his head, trying to draw away from the power he felt surging through his veins... _her_ power.

"Please Hiei... I'm begging you... This is your chance! Kill me... Once Yukio dies, Evee will be revived... Forget about me.. It's too late..." She begged, tears trickling down Yukio's cheeks. Hiei shook his head again, finding his eyes beginning to water again.

She drew her eyebrows together angrily, and Hiei's katana flew into her outstretched hands. "If you won't... then I will..." She said, and thrust the sword deep into Yukio's stomach. Blood trickled down the corner of her mouth, as the hands around the sword began shaking.

She looked up at Hiei, eyes pleading with him to do what she asked of him.­ ­­­­­­­­Hiei closed his eyes tightly, but opened them as he felt wet hands lightly cup his cheeks. "Hiei... So­­­­­­­­­­ ni chigainai... Doka tetsudatte kudasai..." She murmured gently.

Hiei felt the tears trickle down his cheeks as he raised a hand up to Yukio's chest, refusing to look away from her eyes as black fire swirled around his right arm. "Doka ki o tsukete kudasai... Honto ni sumimasen..." He said, watching the way her eyes seemed to light up a bit when she saw he was going to concede.

She smiled at him, a smile that would forever be imprinted into Hiei's mind. "Kusuri ni natta... Kuregure mo minasama ni yoroshiku... Ikanakutewa-naranai..." With that said, Hiei blasted her away from his body, also catching himself at such close proximity.

He flew back, skidding on the floor a couple feet before he came to a complete stop, laying spread-eagled. He could feel the weariness getting to him, but he forced himself to sit up, needing to see if he had succeeded. He knew he wouldn't be able to do that again.

The smoke began to clear a bit; Hiei strained his eyes to see, hoping he'd been able to do it. He jumped slightly as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned his head, and froze, staring straight into a pair of familiar ashen eyes.

"Domo arigato gozaimasu, Hiei-kun." Kitty smiled thankfully to him, a light encircling her semi-transparent body. "You did it, niisan and I are both thankful for what you've done."

"N-nani?" Hiei's eyes were drawn to the man besides her, shocked to see a smiling Yukio floating there. "I hope that you bear no grudges Hiei-kun... I was possessed by my own greed, and for that I'd like to apologize..." He pointed his finger at Evee's still body, still smiling that placid smile he had.

Evee stirred, groaning lightly as her eyes opened. Hiei let out a small gasp, and went over to her, lifting her into his lap. "E-Evee?" He asked gently. Her azure eyes opened, and she smiled as her gaze met his ruby one. "H-Hiei...!" She said, finding the strength to sit up a bit and wrap her arms about his neck.

Kitty turned away from them, going to Yoko's side. "Me ga sameru..." She whispered, kneeling beside his still form. She lightly ran her fingers over his cheek, smiling slightly as he stirred beneath her touch. "Yoko-kun... Never forget me... For I shall never forget you..." She knelt down, brushing her lips against his before she stood up, returning to her brother's side.

"Hiei-kun," Hiei turned his head to look at her. "We should be off... Please, take care of my sister, as well as Yoko-kun..." Kitty said, smiling despite the tear that trickled down her cheek. Hiei slowly nodded his head, hoping to keep the tears from falling from his own eyes. Evee turned around.

"Sis... You..." Tears quickly welled up in her eyes as she stood up to embrace her. Kitty returned the hug, nearly sighing as she glanced towards Yukio, whom merely smiled warmly. "Evee... I have to go..." She said gently, freeing herself of her older sister's grip.

"But... Kitty... You can't!.. After everything... you just can't leave me!" Evee said, holding onto her arms. Kitty's eyes softened, before she shut them and pulled away. "Gomen, but I must take my leave. Nii-san, let's go..."

Yukio nodded, coming up and patting Evee on the head. "Ki o tsukete." He said, before standing beside Kitty as they both rose up and faded away.

**_Ch 28: The End?_**

**Some Japanese used here eh? Here's the meanings!**

So ni chigainai - It must be so;

Doka tetsudatte kudasai - Please help me;

Doka ki o tsukete kudasai - Please take care of yourself;

Honto ni sumimasen - I am terribly sorry

Kusuri ni natta - I learned a good lesson

Kuregure mo minasama ni yoroshiku - Be sure to give my regards to everyone;

Ikanakutewa-naranai - I must leave;

Me ga sameru - Wake up;

Ki o tsukete - Take care

**Alright, next chapter is the last! Should there be a sequel? Yes or no, and why! (Also, plz gimme any ideas!!) Sayonara!!!!**


	28. Ch 28: The End?

**Yay, the finale of Bloody Love is here! Even I can't believe it, but don't worry the sequel may be coming soon!**

_"But... Kitty... You can't!.. After everything... you just can't leave me!" Evee said, holding onto her arms. Kitty's eyes softened, before she shut them and pulled away. "Gomen, but I must take my leave. Nii-san, let's go..."_

_Yukio nodded, coming up and patting Evee on the head. "Ki o tsukete." He said, before standing beside Kitty as they both rose up and faded away._

**_Ch 28: The End?_**

"He couldn't bear it.. Having to live without her... He can't let her go." Hiei removed his headband, opening his Jagan. He quickly found Yoko's distinct aura, surprised that he had already gotten far away from where his home was. He let a small smile grace his features as he tied his headband back on, closing his Jagan.

"He left to try and find a way to bring her back, didn't he?" Evee stood beside him, watching the horizon as the sun set behind the mountains. She turned to look at him, as he turned his head to look at her, nodding.

"Hai," He replied, returning his gaze to the sunset. "I'm sure he won't stop until he either finds a way to bring her back... or he gets killed." A soft sigh escaped Evee's lips as she looked up at the darkening sky.

"Ame ga yanda..." She whispered; Hiei turned his head to look at her again, and on impulse, took her hand. "Hai... Gozonji no yo ni." He replied, a light smile tugging at his lips. She smiled in return, and placed a feather-light kiss to his cheek, watching his cheeks flare pink as she pulled back.

"Come on, let's get inside." He said, turning and walking back to their, hopefully permanent, home. Evee looked up at the night sky for a moment, and smiled. "Imoto, niisan..." She whispered, seeing the first star of the night glimmer in the distance. She closed her eyes, bringing a fist up to her heart. "Michi o oshiete kudasai."

With that said, she turned and hurried to catch up to Hiei, who stood waiting patiently at the doorway. She ran up to him, grinning as she embraced him, before pulling back and leading him inside.

_**----**_

"They look so happy, ne Niisan?"

"Hai, they should be. Demo, that silver-headed one worries me." A concerned look sent her way. She nodded, standing up.

"Nani yorimo... I want him to accept the fact that he can't bring me back to his world. Niisan, what do you think will happen to him if he continues?" A sad glance towards the floor, before coming up to meet warm, azure eyes that always reminded her of Evee.

"He will most certainly die... I'm afraid there's nothing we can do." Placing an arm around her shoulders as she turned to look down at the swirling water that showed her beloved. She reached out a hand to the water, wishing to stroke his face, to kiss him, to tell him she loved him.

"Yoko-kun... Aishiteru..." She whispered, watching as he trudged through thick trees, armed with nothing but what he wore and his own claws.

_**----**_

He could have sworn he heard it. It must be his mind playing tricks on him. _'She's not here anymore... There's no way it could have been her... That's why I have to find a way to bring her back, or die trying.'_ He reminded himself as he looked up to the dark sky.

His stomach grumbled, but he paid it no heed. He walked further until coming upon a cave in which he decided to rest in. That fight shouldn't have turned out like it did. She shouldn't have died; he cursed his weakness at being disposed of so easily by Yukio.

At last, he fell into a fitful sleep, dreams haunted by the one he yearned to have by his side. When he awoke, he couldn't help the disappointment and feeling of loss as he saw that no one slept beside him. He rose, despite the ache in his heart, despite the fact he knew that his search may as well be pointless.

'_No matter what... I must find a way...'_ That one thought helped to give his body motivation to continue his quest.

'_I have to find a way... Or die trying...'_

_**Owaru**_

**Ok, firstly the translations:**

Ki o tsukete - Take care

Ame ga yanda - It has stopped raining

Gozonji no yo ni - As you already know

Michi o oshiete kudasai - Please show me the way

Nani yorimo - More than anything

**Ok, I wasn't sure whether to put 'Owari' or 'Owaru'. Cuz I have this dictionary and Owari means Ending/Finale, whilst Owaru means End... So, eh, I dunno. Anyways, how was that? I've already begun writing the first part to the sequel.. but I don't know what it should be called. I'll figure it out though, and _-is rambling-_ Ok! I'll shut up now!! Please leave a review... **

**PS: Did this chapter feel unfinished to anyone else besides me? oO**


End file.
